DISCORDADAMENTE PINKEADO AMOR
by elenahedgehog
Summary: HOLA YA REGRESE CON OTRO FIC AMENLO... que pasa cuando un caotico equudraconis se topa con una caotica pony rosa y conoce algunos caoticos ponys... todo por la mano o pesuña del destino de las guardianas de la amistad... amor diversion locuras y nubes rosas con lluvia de chocolate...(advertencia hay lesbi ponys pero no hay nada de accion lesbi solo besos ok)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de MLPFM, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen… Me encanta hacer que los chicos sean los que se compliquen…

**UN AMOR DISCORDADAMENTE PINKEADO**

Ya habían pasado unos meses desde que Discord fue liberado, y desde que había pasado el incidente de su recién encontrada amistad con fluttershy… pero no se creían que hiba a vivir ahí por siempre verdad?... claro que no… dios… el era Discord… el dios del kaos… el kaos no puede ser contenido… debe dejarse salir y fluir como el rio y dejar la naturaleza seguir su curso hasta su fin…

Celestia prometió ser indulgente con el, el era un ser complicado y volátil, si no dejaba salir un poco de estrés atravez del kaos podría recaer en sus viejas costumbres… asi que celestia lo dejaba desahogar su creatividad debes en cuando… pero no de una manera muy entretenida para el, infestación de paraspraits… pan comido, hacia una nube de algodón dulce y todos se hiban como moscas que son sobre ella y el los transportaba al centro del everfreeforest, una tormenta fuera de control… juego de potrillos… volvia la lluvia en frijolitos dulces y las nuves las transformaba en mariposas, y los relámpagos en peces dorados… era muy ABURRIDOOOOOOO…

Que le hacia falta en la vida, tenia su liberta…. A medias…. Tenia su magia y permiso para usarla a su voluntad…. A medias…. Tenia una amiga…. El abrió los ojos…. Ella también era a medias… fluttershy era dulce y gentil y comprensiva, era su fuente de paz…. Pero era tan mojigata…. Era siempre todo a su alrededor tan tranquilo y monótono… le hacia falta diversión… trato de invitarla a hacer cosas divertidas y extravagantes pero ella siempre terminaba aterrada…. De hacer cualquier cosa, incluso pasear en un sube y baja común y corriente…. "debes estar bromeando" se dijo el mismo… "ahhhh-" dejo salir un suspiro, "aburrido, aburrido, estoy tan aburrido" decía convirtiendo un árbol de distintos patrones de colores a otros…. "acaso mi vida esta destinada a ser asi de aburrida siempre, no es que me queje pero es mucho pedir un poco de diversión debes en cuando?" dijo y suspirando se eleva al cielo…

sin darse cuenta que una recién transformada y coronada princesa alicornio color morada lo había escuchado todo… "eso no puede ser correcto, y por la magia de la amistad yo la guardiana de los elementos de la armonía, princesa de la magia de la amistad juro que ayudare a discord en su búsqueda de esa felicidad faltante, como buena amiga que soy…" dijo mientras se alejaba trotando feliz…. "ups pero si ya puedo volar" dijo y se fue revoloteando…

que pasara con el pobre discord ahora que la nueva princesa de equestria meterá su nariz en sus asuntos…

-*/-*/-*/-/-**/-*/*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/*/-*/-*/-/*-

Elenahedgehog: amor amor siiiiiiiiiiiii


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de MLPFM, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen… Me encanta hacer que los chicos sean los que se compliquen…

**UN AMOR DISCORDADAMENTE PINKEADO….2**

Twiligth sparkle estaba en una habitación oscura cuando un reflector la ilumina "las he reunido aquí porque ustedes son el mejor equipo en el ámbito de la amistad y es ahora que mas necesitamos ese poder" sale una applejack en un reflector "lo entendemos twig y haremos todo lo que este en nuestros cascos" "si twiligth esto será genial" dijo rainbow "esto será espectacular querida, deberemos prepararlo todo" dijo Rarity "um… si … pero no creen que estaremos metiéndonos en algo que no nos concierna?" "vamos fluttershy, como guardianas de la amistad es nuestro deber hacer todo lo que esta en nuestros cascos" entonces se enciende la luz y esta spike con su escoba… se encontraban en la biblioteca cada una con una linterna "si ya terminaron de jugar me gustaría terminar de limpiar" dijo spike, entonces miro a su alrededor "y pinkie pie?" "no lo sabemos debe esta haciendo cosas de pinkie" dijo twilight.

"veamos que puede ser lo que le molesta a discord?" entonces todas pensaron mientras twilight sacaba un pizarrón y todas traían lentes "por que usan lentes?" dijo spike mientras barria "porque nos hace ver mas listas" dijo twiligth y todas asintieron, "ok, veamos, que es lo que le gusta a discord?" "el kaos por supuesto" dijo rainbow "pero que es kaos en si?" dijo twiligth "que es lo que el ve de divertido" dijo mas profundamente "le gusta la alaraca si me entiendes, llamar la atención" dijo applejack, y mientras ellas hablaban spike miraba por la ventana molesto "nunca podre terminar mis quehaceres con ellas aquí…" en eso paso pinkie pie haciendo un escándalo saludando sobre exageradamente a todos… "mmm interesante" dijo spike.

"Que sea colorido y animado?" dijo fluttershy y en eso paso pinkie pie lanzando confetis y globos de colores sobre todos haciéndolos sonreir… "que sea ostentoso y muy llamativo y sobre todo singular" en eso paso pinkie pie tocando su banda de un pony con diez instrumentos… "santo guacamole" dijo spike… "sobre todo que sea totalmente genial y descabellado fuera de todo lo normal" dijo rainbow, en eso paso pinkie haciendo su banda de 10 instrumentos, sobre tres bolas de playa mientras salian fuegos artificiales y malabareaba con su ocico una pirámide invertida de cupcakes…. "creo que discord necesita a alguien que lo entienda, ya saben un amigo que lo comprenda… es que sinceramente debe sentirse algo fuera de lugar por su forma excéntrica de ser" dijo applejack "si pero quien en toda equestria seria capaz de comprender eso?" dijo twilight y todas se quedaron pensativas…

"chicas creo que la solución a su dilema se encuentra justo frente a nuestras narices" dijo spike abriendo la puerta y las chicas vieron el carnaval caóticamente divertido de pinkie, "es alegre, es fuera de lo normal, es colorido, es genial, y sin duda llama bastante la atención, es kaos controladamente enfocado a la diversión sana" dijeron todas una por una, "PERFECTO" dijeron al unisono… "OHHH PINKIE PIE" dijeron las chicas…

Ella volteo a verlas con una sonrisa "esa soy yo" dijo sonriéndoles y brincoteando feliz fue a encontrarse con las chicas….

-*/-*/-*/-/-**/-*/*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/*/-*/-*/-/*-

Elenahedgehog: que le deparara a discord cuando las mane six metan su ocico en su vida privada… y en especial que pensara pinkie


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de MLPFM, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen… Me encanta hacer que los chicos sean los que se compliquen…

**UN AMOR DISCORDADAMENTE PINKEADO….3**

Pinkie las miraba perpleja "déjenme ver si entendí, quieren que yo organice una fiesta para darle la bienvenida a discord a la vida de ponyville?" las chicas asintieron "ESTAN LOCAS (las chicas se entristecieron) COMO SE LES OCURRE? NO HABERMELO DICHO ANTES ESTO SERA GENIAL::: SERA UNA FIESTA KAOTICAMENTE DIVERTIDA; O ESO SERIA UN BUEN TEMA PARA LA FIESTA; TODO SERA ESPONTANEAMENTE ALOCADO SERA GENIAL; BUENO CHICAS DEBO IRME A PLANEAR TODO ADIOSITO" y se fue…. Dejando a las chicas y a spike perplejos "bueno eso fue fácil" dijo spike y las chicas asintieron.

En manehattan unas horas después….. Durante una inundación…

"una fiesta dices?" dijo discord mientras transformaba los edificios y todas las cosas de manehattan en plástico para que pudiesen flotar y salvarse de la inundación…. "si será genial, nunca te has divertido realmente si no has vivido una fiesta estilo Pinkie…." Dijo rainbow "ummmmm no se" dijo discord apareciendo una nube de algodón dulce y acostándose en ella mientras tomaba trocitos y se los comía "Vamos es una fiesta de bienvenida" dijo fluttershy "algo tarde no crees?" "bueno no puedes culparnos por pensar que no durarías mucho afuera" dijo rainbow con un enorme sonrisa "tienes razón" dijo el mirando hacia abajo, el agua había pasado y el transformo todo de nuevo "bueno una fiesta pudiese ser divertido" "así que vendrás?" dijo fluttershy "si claro por qué no" "genial te veremos mañana será en el salón de la alcaldía" dijo rainbow, "nos vemos discord" dijo fluttershy dándole un abraso en su enorme cuello "sisi hasta mañana" dijo el no gustándole tanto la fraternización…Cuando las pegasos se fueron se quedo mirando al cielo… "una fiesta no? Porque no?" dijo y se fue….

LA FIESTA….

DISCORD POV…

_Llegue a la tan aclamada fiesta estilo Pinkie, era ABURRIDA, cuando llegue vi un montón de ponis platicando y tomando ponche… entonces cuando hago mi camino atreves de los invitados algunos tiemblan del miedo… claro… como suponer que se comportarían distinto a como siempre se han comportado conmigo a su alrededor… "discord me alegra que pudieses venir" dijo la nueva alicornio twiligth, le quedan bien las alas "si bueno como va a ver una fiesta en mi honor sin el honorificado ono?" dije transformándome en un pequeño discord sobre su espalda "cariño me alegra que pudieses estar aquí, debes simplemente probar el ponche" dijo Rarity sirviéndome un poco, lo probé estaba genial, entonces mi cabeza se transformo en un silbato de locomotora… "baja ese es un ponche para noquearte" dije yo, vaya si estaba picante, "Rarity dime que no le serviste del ponche de Pinkie esa cosa es mortal" dijo applejack "lo siento cariño" "está bien tiene un cierto punch en el gusto" dije yo viendo como algunos ponis lo bebían y salían corriendo a aventarse en la fuente de enfrente._

_Curioso siempre que algo así pasa me culpan a mí, pero nadie lo hace…. Entonces un rayo rosado pasa desde la entrada a mi lado, me toma de la pata y termino en el escenario "HOLA TODO PONY" "HOLA PINKIE" dijeron todos emocionados "ESTA FIESTA ES PARA DARLE LA BIENVENIDA A NUESTRO NUEVO VECINO DISCORD" dijo ella, me quedo en shock, "perdón?" dije yo "SI TONTITO; POR ORDEN DE CELESTIA SE TE DIO UNA PIEZA DE TIERRA A LAS AFUERAS DE PONYVILLE NO ES GENIAL; ACASO NO ESTAS EMOCIONAD? YO ESTOY EMOCIONADA; ESTO ESGENIAL" y mientras la rosada pony seguía hablando sin parar yo procesaba la información… mi propio pedazo de tierra, mi propio territorio para moldearlo a mi semejanza, eso sonaba tentador… "ES HORA DE LA FIESTA" dijo y me lanzo girando al centro de la pista mientras sacaba un dj de no sé dónde y la fiesta se ponía más animada, había juegos donde el pequeño torbellino rosado participaba en todos rápidamente… corría de un lado a otro diciendo cosas como "UH ESA ES MI CANCION FAVORITA, UH ESO SE VE DIVERTIDO" los ponis me empezaban a hablar y a felicitar e incluso a darme obsequios… luego las chicas me invitaron a jugar los juegos, mejor dicho me empujaron a probarlos todos, luego en la pista de baile di un giro séxtuple y tumbe sin querer a algunos ponis con mi cola "lo siento" dije, pero nadie pareció importarle y menos porque tumbe a una pony pegaso en los brasos de uno terrestre y el parecía muy agradecido… "crees que eres el único que hace eso?" dijo rainbow y vi como Pinkie bailaba empujando a todos con un caderazo y estos salían volando estrellándose con otros pony, pero nadie parecía importarle…_

_La fiesta estaba en lo máximo, Pinkie se había subido a la mesa del ponche, tomándoselo de un jalón y haciendo una bocanada de fuego que activo los aspersores contra incendio, todos se rieron mientras ella solo decía "uh mi favorito" y luego bajo toda esa lluvia ella empezó a bailar con la ponchera en la cabeza sobre la mesa pateando las cosas, como bocadillos que caían en la cara de los invitados, y todos decían cosas como delicioso, pero la fiesta se estaba aguando… "rainbow puedes apagarlos?" "no puedo twilight se atoraron" "permítanme" transforme el agua en confetis y la fiesta se animo aun mas, limpie el desastre de comida e hice que los platos de los aperitivos flotaran por ahí… todos estaban encantados._

_Luego un par de cascos rosados tomaron mi pata "VAMOS DISCORD BAILEMOS" Pinkie me jalo a bailar sobre la mesa y las mane six me siguieron estábamos bailando walk like a dinosaur y bailamos animadamente hasta muy entrada la noche, todos bailando como cuadrillas al unisono, fue algo que jamás pudiese haber imaginado…_

_no recuerdo bien como, pero termine despertándome sobre el escenario… muchos ponis dormidos a mi alrededor… una pareja de ponis estaba incluso dormida en el candelabro, me pareció gracioso pero peligroso así que transforme el candelero en esos que parecen un tazón colgante…"muffins" dijo uno y el otro dijo "avante"… me rei, mucho mejor no les arruinaría la sorpresa de despertar ahí…_

_Luego por fin me percate que las mane six estaban dormidas todas sobre mí…. Incluso Pinkie estaba dormida en mi cabeza… como no notar eso?... "cupcakes….. Lluvia de chocolate…." Dijo ella baya que esta pony era curiosa, solo recuerdo haber malabareado a las mane six y a spike mientras bailábamos en la pista… el pequeño estaba dormido en mi cola… mi parte más notablemente dragonica… mientras me acurrucaba de nuevo en el piso, me acomode a las mane six para que se durmieran unas con otras mientras yo me volvía un ovillo, y susurre al pequeño spike "se lo que debes de sentir pequeño, solo en un mundo de ponis, pero para ti me alegro saber que te está resultando mejor de lo que fue para mí" dije colocándolo junto a twilight pero el pequeñín no soltaba mi cola así que lo deje abrasarla… estaba por deslizar a Pinkie fuera de mi cabeza para que descansara junto a las otras cuando las sus patas se aferraron a mi cabeza…_

"_y como fue para ti vivir solo en un mundo de ponis?" dijo la despierta y algo adormilada Pinkie pie, le sonreí, "si quieres saberlo tal vez te lo diga algún día, pero ahora es hora de dormir" dije tronando mis dedos y aparecí sobre todos los ponis mantitas con nubes rosadas… pera las de las mane six tenían imágenes de sus cutei marks… Pinkie chillo feliz abrasando la suya, estaba a punto de resbalarla de nuevo fuera de mi cabeza cuando se volvió a aferrar, "te molesto mucho aquí? Es que realmente estoy muy cómoda" sonreí "para nada" dije acomodando mi cabeza a lado de fluttershy y Pinkie se acomodo mejor, así me volví a dormir "buenas noches DIZZY" dijo ella y se durmió… yo levante una ceja, pero después sonreí… "buenas noches pequeño torbellino rosado" dije y ella se rio un poquito antes de caer profundamente dormida…._

-*/-*/-*/-/-**/-*/*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/*/-*/-*/-/*-

Elenahedgehog: bueno esto va bien… demasiado bien…. Siguiente chapt la yegua de los ojos curiosos


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de MLPFM, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen… Me encanta hacer que los chicos sean los que se compliquen…

**UN AMOR DISCORDADAMENTE PINKEADO….4**

Discord miraba perplejo la escena "y pensaba que los ponys eran tranquilos y su vida monótona y aburrida" dijo mirando por la ventana de la alcaldía como una pequeña pegaso plateada brincaba sobre una nube de tormenta "DITZY DEJA DE SALTAR QUEMARAS ALGO" se escucho a rainbow gritar "LO SIENTO DASH NO SE QUE SALIO MAL" discord se tapo el ocico para contener su risa "oh dios esa pequeña simplemente tiene algo contra mi techo" dijo la alcaldesa.

_Discord recordó hace como tres minutos cuando la alcaldesa lo había convocado para que firmara los papeles de propiedad de su territorio, no era mucho simplemente de tres por tres kilómetros colindando con everfreeforest, "la princesa dijo que si quieres tomar un poco del everfreeforest puedes hacerlo" "servirá para hacer algunas travesuras entonces, no creo que ningún pony le importe ver a un timberwolf rosa con lunares amarillos" y se rieron cuando un rayo atravesó el techo cayendo entre discord y la alcaldesa cuando se hiban a dar la pata "que rayos" dijo la secretaria "pues si fue un rayo" dijo discord y la alcaldesa puso su pata en su frente "no me digan… ditzy esta ayudando a limpiar el techo verdad?"…. en la realidad…_

"DERPY TE EQUIVOCASTE DE NUBE DEVIAS TRAER UNA DE LLUVIA NO DE TORMENTA" dijo dash "PERO ESTA ES MAS BONITA Y BRILLA" dijo ditzy, saltando en ella y provocando chispas, discord sonrio "me permiten?" dijo discord en tono amable y todos asintieron rápidamente, con un tronido de dedos el techo estaba reparado y la nube se había vuelto de lluvia "mucho mejor gracias discord" dijo rainbow "ves ditzy esta es la que debiste traer… er…. Derpy estas bien?" "MI NUBECITA FAVORITA DESAPARECIO BUAAAHHH NO SE QUE SALIO MAL BUAAAHHH" discord se sintió mal por la pequeña pegaso plateada… "no se preocupe señor discord eso siempre pasa, alguien tiene un muffin?" pregunto la alcaldesa.

Discord vio a la pequeña sus ojos estaban disparejos y con cada parpadeo cambiaban de lugar, a nadie parecía importarle… discord apareció pequeño sobre el lomo de la llamada ditzy, "no llores pequeña tu nube esta bien mira" dijo apareciendo una nube de tormenta chiquita con un collar de perro "CHISPITA" dijo derpy abrasando la nube causando que se electrocutara y a discord con ella y a todos los presentes.. "pony si que tienes una personalidad electrizante" dijo discord haciéndose grande apareciendo aun lado de ditzy "ya no llores" y le pareció un muffin cuya parte esponjosa parecía una nube de tormenta "SIIIII MUFFIN MUFFIN, GRACIAS SEÑOR DE LOS OJOS BONITOS" dijo ditzy dándole un abraso en la cabeza y un beso en la frente… discord se quedo perplejo y abochornado… entonces la pequeña pegaso se fue volando hacia el suelo con su nubecita y su muffin al ver pasar a alguien…

"mira, mira, el señor de los ojos bonitos me dio un muffin bonito y recupero a sparky" dijo ella a un semental café con una cuteimark de reloj de arena "FANCI THAT, pero que curioso, vez te dije que todo saldría bien, ven vamos a casa" "SIIII, ADIOS SEÑOR DE LOS OJOS BONITOS" dijo ditzy diciendo adiós a discord… discord solo le dijo adiós con la pata "mira mira también tiene patas bonitas" dijo ditzy emocionada a su escolta "ya lo veo que persona mas interesante, pero ahora debemos irnos mi margarita" "si doctor…" y se fueron caminando lado a lado… derpy con su muffin en la cabeza y el lazo de su nube en su ocico…

"y yo pensé que Pinkie era la única curiosa aquí" dijo discord "no te preocupes derpy siempre es así" dijo rainbow marchándose después de haber terminado… discord paso la tarde recorriendo ponyville visitando a todas las mane six, y recibiendo regalos para su casa de todas ellas, incluyendo de gente del pueblo, termino encogiendo todos los regalos y colocándolos en una canasta mientras se dirigía a buscar donde estaba su terreno… "veamos, cerca de sweetappleacress, no… del otro lado, no, rayos no puedo leer esto" dijo cuando algo cayó en su cabeza "ouch" dijo mirando que era un paquete "lo siento my error" dijo alguien que bajo del cielo, era ditzy.

"OH HOLA SEÑOR DE LOS OJOS BONITOS Y PATAS BONITAS" dijo ditzy mientras discord le daba el paquete "parece que siempre produces un impacto en mi" dijo el "lo siento, no se que salió mal" "no te preocupes y dime que haces tan lejos de ponyville?" "entrego paquetes, soy cartera" dijo mostrándole su gorra y la insignia en su camisa de cartera "ya veo, tal vez tu sepas donde esta esto" dijo mostrándole el mapa "oh si, yo se es por aca" dijo guiándolo "venga señor de los ojos bonitos" "DISCORD, me llamo discord" "oh ok, señor discord" "solo dime discord, y tu nombre?" "me llamo ditzy doo hooves, pero todos me dicen derpy… derp" dijo ella a manera de tick "ya veo" dijo discord "porque me llamaste señor de ojitos bonitos" dijo acercándose a ditzy ella le sonrio dulcemente "me gustan sus ojos, son amarillos, me gusta el amarillo, el amarillo es bonito, pero también me gusta el color muffin, el doctor es de color muffin, bueno no mucho pero aun asi me gusta mucho el doctor" "ya veo" dijo discord.

Por el camino platicaron, revolotearon en círculos y piruetas y derpy era una persona muy fácil de tratar "no te doy miedo derpy?" dijo poniéndose cara a cara a ella tratando de aparentar ser mas grande e imponente, ella le sonrio y dijo no con la cabeza "no, usted es agradable y bueno conmigo, lo que me dan miedo son las arañas, oh y no me gustan las hormigas, siempre se quieren robar mis muffins, me gustan los muffins en especial si son de arándano, pero el doctor siempre les pone mucha mantequilla, a el le gusta mucho, yo quiero mucho al doctor, es muy agradable y bueno conmigo, siempre me lleva de paseo a lugares bonitos aunque una vez nos correteo una pera gigante a el doctor no le gustan las peras" dijo ella, discord la miro perplejo y considero que la pony o tenia un desorden mental oh una imaginación enorme, cualquiera que fuera la razón, a discord le agradaba esta pony, realmente le agradaba mucho esta pony…

"mira, mira allí es discord allí es" dijo bajando, de pronto llegaron a un buzón de correo con la dirección "aquí es… CORREOOOOOO" grito derpy y trato de meter el enorme paquete que traia en el buzón, cuando el paquete dijo ouch… "ups perdón señor paquete mi error" dijo ella tratando de acomodar el paquete sobre el buzón en lugar de adentro de este "espera quieres decir que la razón por la que volabas en tierra de nadie era para traer este paquete que era para mi?" dijo discord a derpy "oh lo siento my error" dijo ditzy "no te preocupes disfrute el vuelo y tu compañía, veamos creo que abriré mi paquete" dijo el y al abrirlo fue recibido por muchas serpentinas globos y una Pinkie con un silbato "FELICIDADES Y BIENVENIDO A SU NUEVA CASA::: FELIZ FELIZ; QUE SEAS MUY FELIZ" discord estaba perplejo mientras ditzy estaba sonriente "que bonito siiiii" dijo tratando de atrapar un globo amarillo "oh esto no puede estar mejor" dijo discord… a su lado tenia a las dos ponys mas curiosas que había conocido en su vida…

Miraron el terreno, tenia arboles un pequeño campo de flores y un estanque, una destartalada casa, "que vamos a hacer esa casa esta totalmente rota" dijo Pinkie "muy muy rota rota" dijo ditzy, "oh no se preocupen chicas, yo la puedo arreglar, pero que vista deberá tener por fuera?" dijo el mientras cargaba a las chicas sobre de él, a pinkie pie en su cabeza y a derpy en su lomo… flotando en círculos alrededor de la destartalada casa, "UH YA SE UN CASTILLO ENORME; NO MEJOR UN PASTEL GIGANTE; NO MEJOR UN CUPCAKE O UN PAY O UN MUFFIN" dijo Pinkie emocionándose cada vez mas con el proyecto, discord sonreía "MUFFIN DONDE?" dijo ditzy mirando a todas partes "ummm interesantes sugerencias" dijo discord mientras les aparecia a el un pay, a Pinkie un cupcake rosa y a derpy un muffin amarillo, quien se lo comio feliz "gracias dizzy" dijo Pinkie aventándoselo de un bocado "rico muffin amarillo" dijo derpy comiéndoselo de un bocado masticándolo con las mejillas llenas, cuando algo se le ocurrio "a mi me gustan las cabañas de madera, el doctor dice que son geniales, pero también dice que los sombreros fez son geniales y las corbatas, y el rojo dice que el rojo y el jengibre son perfección" dijo ditzy muy feliz, discord sonrio.

"bueno entonces" tronando sus dedos, los vistió con corbatas de cuteimark y fez de cutei marks de color rojo, su corbata y fez tenia una nube rosa con lluvia de chocolate… las chicas estaban emocionadas, y discord apareció una cabaña de troncos, con dos estatuas de equudraconis a lado de la puerta y una fuente de equudraconis en medio de un jardín de flores… un buzon que tenia la forma de su cabeza y cercando el terreno una simple baya de madera blanca… abriéndoles la puerta "adelante chicas" dijo y les permitió pasar primero "gracias… GENIAL" dijeron "ES ENORMEEEEEE" dijo Pinkie, pero discord noto que ditzy no se sorprendió "no te parece extraño?" "nop, la casa del doctor es igual" dijo ella… la tarde entera transformaron la casa por dentro que era unas 100 veces mas grande por dentro que por fuera… en la recepción había una fuente de chocolate con muffin flotantes…, había cuartos variados, discord creaba un cuarto según las ideas que las chicas le iban dando.

"entonces chicas que tal si recorremos mas cuartos?" "SIIIIII" dijeron mientras derpy tenia 5 muffins en su boca y Pinkie la bocota abierta en una de las torretas de la fuente de chocolate… entonces un golpeteo en la puerta les llama la atención… "yo abro" dijo derpy y al abrir vio ahí, "MUFFIN" dijo derpy abrasando a la persona en la puerta que traía un pay, "hola margarita… oh no es justo, tienes un genial fez y una corbata y son rojas no es justo" derpy le coloco su fez y el doctor le sonreía feliz, discord se acerco a la puerta al ver al extraño pony café, lo reconoció de inmediato, era el pony que derpy llama doctor.

El doctor sonrio al ver a discord "creo que no nos hemos presentado, soy el doctor y como muestra de buena disponibilidad vecinal le traje este pay, hubieran sido muffin si alguien no se los hubiese comido todos en la mañana" dijo ojeando a ditzy, "lo siento mi error" dijo ditzy aun abrasando al doctor… "bueno vecino pase usted…" dijo discord y tronando sus dedos, le apareció igual vestimenta… "FANCI THAT; es impresionante" dijo mirando emocionado a su fez rojo y corbata roja claro sin dejar de traer puesta su corbata verde "lamento haber acaparado a derpy todo el dia" dijo discord no esperando oir lo siguiente "no te preocupes mi amigo, mientras ella sea feliz yo lo soy, ademas había tenido mucho interés en agradecerte por lo bueno que fuiste con mi margarita, en verdad lo aprecio ella es muy especial para mi" dijo palmeando su espalda, discord sonrio.

"que les parece un recorrido como apertura?" dijo discord apareciendo mini carritos rojos "SIIIIIIII" dijeron emocionados jugando carreras atraves de los pasillos… un conejito de patas largas apareció y movio un banderín y entonces corrieron carreras por el pasillo que era de cuadros blancos y negros que se levantaba y retorcía, "AVANTEEEEEE" grito el doctor al adelantar a todos tomando un salto en una curva y llegar a la línea de meta primero, luego unos cerditos voladores llegaron le pusieron un collar de flores y un trofeo con forma de discord… el doctor beso la estatua y la estatua se avergonzó… el doctor se empezó a reir y todos de igual manera… entonces los tres ponys y el equudraconis se dispusieron a recorrer los cuartos, discord se divirtió como nunca… jugo en el cuarto de los cojines a construir un fuerte de almohadas, discord y el doctor apilaban las paredes, derpy estaba saltando fuera del techo cuando diviso a Pinkie, quien derrumbo todo dando un almohadazo con un cojín gigante.

En el cuarto del mar, jugaron a los piratas sobre un barco que parecía un patito de hule, derpy traia una camisa blanca con negra a rayas y un paliacate rojo mientras miraba por un periscopio desde el nido del… dodo? Con un dodo como perico, "MUFFIN A LA VISTA" discord estaba vestido como garfio manejando el barco "ARG PONYS DE MAR, LISTOS PARA EL ABORDAJE" dijo poniéndose una zanahoria de chocolate en la boca "AY AY CAPITAN" dijo Pinkie vestida como el señor smee se había puesto en el lugar del adorno del barco y el doctor estaba vestido como jack sparrow mientras se columpiaba por una cuerda entre las velas "AVASTY CAMARADAS PREPARAD LOS CAÑONES DE PAY" y en la parte de enfrente del barco un cofre lleno de muffins, cupcakes, lingotes de mantequilla y figuritas de chocolate.

En el cuarto del helado y postres sin fin estaban los cuatro super llenos con las bocas embadurnadas de helado "apuesto que yo puedo comer uno más" dijo el doctor y todos cantaron guajaca en un cubo (vomitaron); en el cuarto discotec, aparecieron los cuatro vestidos como John travolta bailando el juzzle; después hicieron un montaje de scooby doo corriendo entre el pasillo de cuarto en cuarto, salian con disfraces, y haciendo miles de cosas distintas… hasta que se vieron vestidos como los chicos de scooby doo y se metieron por la puerta de nuevo… corrieron a la habitación de las resbaladillas locas, ditzy vestida de hawaiana, el doctor vestido de astronauta, discord como bailarina y Pinkie como dracula…

Después aparecieron todos tirados en la sala, ditzy vestida como madonna acostada en un sofa, Pinkie como emsie hammer, dormida en el respaldo del sofá, el doctor como Elvis preisley dormido en la mesita de te y discord como Michael Jackson recostado en un diván con la cabeza en un cojin sobre el suelo… estaban exhaustos, entonces el reloj sono eran las 12 de la noche y el doctor se despertó de sobresalto rodando fuera de la mesa golpeándose al caer de cara "FANCI THAT que tarde es, se nos fue el tiempo…" dijo el sobándose el hocico y miro a su alrededor "es muy tarde y estamos lejos de ponyville" dijo discord mirando el reloj, y soltando un resoplido de resignación… en realidad no quería que sus acompañantes se fueran "PIJAMADA" grito Pinkie, saliendo de la nada con un enorme almohada golpeándola contra el piso y las plumas volaron donde sea, todos se rieron "MUFFIN" dijo despertándose del susto derpy y todos se rieron mas fuerte… "SEGUNDO RAUND?" dijo discord y del techo bajo una esfera de disco, y los cuatro en línea siguieron bailando ahora todos girando y haciendo el moonwalking… con búfalos en tutu bailando detrás de ellos y conejitos de patas largas con lentes oscuros…

Discord en muchos años de vida no se había divertido tanto en un día… tal vez vivir en ponyville no era tan malo después de todo y menos si tenía amigos como ellos con quien compartirlo… entonces se quedo mirando a los ponys… amigos? Eso era realmente lo que ellos eran? Ellos lo considerarían como tal mejor dicho?... ellos voltearon a verlo, y le sonrieron, y colocándose a su lado empezaron a bailar triller… si… definitivamente el mejor dia de su vida…

-*/-*/-*/-/-**/-*/*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/*/-*/-*/-/*-*/-*/-*/-/-**/-*/*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/*/-*/-*/-/*-

Elenahedgehog: que? Acaso esperaban que en un fic mío no estuviera mi derpy?... además no lo hare como _uh discord no tiene a nadie en el mundo mas que Pinkie, o uh las mane six no quieren a discord… oh uh todos siempre actúan con miedo a discord…._ BAAAAAAH todos saben si han visto realmente la serie que los ponys se acostumbran realmente muy rápido a todo y más si es extraño… además discord merece más amigos…. Y le daré los mejores amigos que creo que serian compatibles para el….


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de MLPFM, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen… Me encanta hacer que los chicos sean los que se compliquen…

**UN AMOR DISCORDADAMENTE PINKEADO….5**

Un muy dormido equudraconis descansaba apaciblemente en su cama que era un castillo bunjy y abrasando un peluche de smarty panths pero con detalles de equudraconis… "DISCORD ABRE LA PUERTA YA ES DE MAÑANAAAAAAAAAA" grito una voz imperiosa desde afuera y discord al levantarse de golpe pincho su cama con sus cuernos y salió volando por el lugar hasta aparecer en la sala, con su peluche en la cabeza… "ummmmg Pinkie" dijo resoplando, abrió la puerta con cara gruñona y Pinkie estaba ahí.

"buenos días dormilón es la hora, fluttershy esta esperándonos en su casa" "Pinkie es muy temprano, por lo menos puedo desayunar antes" "comerás mas tarde vamos, debemos ir por derpy y el doctor, acaso no estás emocionado?, yo si esto será genial" discord giro los ojos y desapareció su pijama "por lo menos no pasare el suplicio solo" dijo apareciendo un bold de cereal y se va flotando mientras comía su cereal, siendo guiado como un globo por Pinkie que sostenía su cola… "vamos será divertido" "si, si, lo que digas" dijo el… ya desde hacia una semana que eran amigos… desde ese dia que el consiguió su casa se habían vuelto muy unidos… claro discord solo trabajaba máximo tres veces a la semana, a veces no tenia nada que hacer.

Entonces discord vio a lo lejos una casa destruida y a su lado una caceta azul, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, podía sentir un gran poder antiguo proviniendo de esa caceta "que paso aquí y que es eso?" "oh esto derpy me dijo que una noche cuando venia de trabajar encontró su casa hecha pedazos por que una enorme caja azul había caído del cielo" "y donde vive ella?" "oh es que la caja azul era en verdad la casa del doctor que parece ser una clase de maquina y pues ahora vive en ella con el, mientras reparan su casa… claro que eso fue hace un año y aun no reparan nada, el doctor prometió repararla, pero lo sigue posponiendo, no se porque" dijo Pinkie, discord tenia una muy buena idea del porque, era obvio por la forma en que el miraba a derpy que la quería mucho y de tenerla viviendo con el a el no, creo que el doctor gustaba de tenerla con el…

Discord examino el lugar, alrededor de la caceta había un pequeño jardín con una banda que apuntaba al horizonte… y en una fuente pequeña cercana en cuya punta se había instalado una veleta para rayos estaba la nubecita de derpy cuya lluvia llenaba de agua la fuente y servía de baño para pájaros…

Pinkie toco la puerta, esta se abrió sola, "DOCTOR; DERPY?... YA LLEGAMOS", adentro estaba oscuro y solo asomaron la cabeza, entonces apareció ditzy "hola chicos, DOCTOR YA LLEGARON" "EXCELLENTE QUE PASEN QUE PASEN" dijo y las luces se encendieron discord y Pinkie quedaron perplejos, en el centro de la enorme habitación estaba el doctor reparando la consola mientras ditzy en una mesita cercana ponía algunos muffin al parecer ellos apenas iban a desayunar "acompáñenos a desayunar, ditzy prepara unos huevos benedictinos con tostadas y muffin con mantequilla que son para morirse" dijo el doctor dejando sus cosas "que es este lugar?" dijo discord, "BIENVENIDOS A LA TARDIS; EL MAS GENIAL PEDASO DE TECNOLOGIA FUTURISTA TRANSDIMENCIONAL DEL MUNDO" "QUE?" dijeron Pinkie y discord con poker face…

"la tardis es la casa del doctor, es una maquina que puede viajar por el mundo entero" dijo simplemente ella "puede hacer mas que eso pero para que aburrirlos, vamos desayunemos y empecemos con la aventura de hoy" "ya veo porque mi casa no sorprendió a derpy" dijo mirando a su alrededor, "si la tardis es realmente enorme, ni siquiera yo se cuantos cuartos hay y he vivido siglos en ella" dijo el doctor embadurnando un muffin con dos barras de mantequilla… "como dijo?" Dijeron Pinkie y discord "es una forma de decirlo" dijo el comiéndose el muffin… al final se fueron ya bien desayunados a su actividad….

"derpy estuvo delicioso" dijo Pinkie "les dije que mi margarita era la mejor cocinera" "oh doctor" dijo sonriente mientras el doctor tallaba su mejilla contra la de ella, discord estaba callado "que te pareció el desayuno discord?" dijo Pinkie "bien" dijo el no diciendo nada más "acaso no te gusto, lo siento mi error" dijo derpy poniéndose triste "no, no es eso, es lo mejor que he comido en toda mi vida" dijo discord con tristeza en su rostro, y los volteo a ver con un sonrojo "es que jamás había comido comida cacera, siempre que tengo hambre aparezco cosas para comer, de elementos que transformo, pero comer comida real… fue casi milagroso para mi" dijo el, derpy lo abraso "OH PUEDES VENIR A COMER CON NOSOTROS CUANDO QUIERAS" dijo abrasándolo.

El doctor puso su pata en su espalda, "vamos compañero, somos amigos o no? Creo que eso no alcanza, eres de la familia ahora, por supuesto que eres bienvenido a comer con nosotros cada vez que quieras" dijo el doctor sinceramente "no quiero ser molestia, detesto ser carga para alguien" dijo el, "tonterías, que tal si lo turnamos que te parece, un dia el desayuno, otro la comida y otro la cena" "OH OH Y QUE TAL SI TURNAMOS LAS CASAS; UN DIA EN LA CASA DE CADA UNO" dijo Pinkie emocionada mientras caminaban por el sendero, claro discord flotaba y ditzy volaba, el doctor trotaba y Pinkie pues ella saltaba como pepe le piu…

Mientras las chicas platicaban enfrente discord se quedo atrás con el doctor "recuérdame como nos metimos en esto" dijo discord "bueno, recuerdas el dia que paseábamos tu y yo por el parque?" discord lo recordó.

FLASH BACK:

_Habían decidido pasear juntos por el parque, pues el doctor iba a ir a esperar a derpy que finalizara su ronda de correos y decidió esperarla en el parque y como aun faltaba mucho decidió invitar a discord a pasear por el parque con el mientras derpy llegaba y entonces los tres podrían ir sugarcubecorner o por algún bocadillo al restaurante haymay por unos sándwiches de margaritas y heno crujiente… a discord le pareció bien… mientras esperaban a derpy vieron a las cuteimark crusader correteando un monton de animales, un cocodrilo, un gato, un perro, un búho, una tortuga con googles y un arnes de helicóptero y un conejo blanco en su espalda que parecía guiar a todos como si fuese una revuelta…_

"_yo conozco a ese conejo" dijo discord mirando con interés traviesamente malévolo "MIRA DISCORD QUE TORTUGA TAN GENIAL USA GOOGLES DE AVIADOR Y VUELA COMO HELICOPTERO; OH VAMOS DEBO VERLA MAS DE CERCA; VAMOS" dijo emocionado el doctor, "que tal algo mejor" dijo discord con una sonrisa malévola y trono los dedos, y de pronto se vieron pequeños ambos sobre el lomo de la tortuga y mientras el doctor observaba el mecanismo de vuelo, discord se acerco a angel._

"_que paso peludo, que travesura tramas?" angel hiso gestos y piruetas y mas gestos, "oh ya veo" el doctor estaba muy divertido con todo "FANCI THAT, discord puedes hablar conejo? Que genial" "bueno despues de todo soy mitad vestía claro que las entiendo, dice que las hermanitas menores de las chicas se ofrecieron a cuidarlos y entonces decidieron abrir un circo de mascotas entrenadas y ganar cuteimarks como domadoras de animales, entonces decidieron pintarlas para que se vieran mas geniales y entonces le cortaron la cola" dijo discord y angel le enseño su rabo cercenado y empeso a llorar sobre el hombro de discord y este lo palmeaba._

"_yayaya, todo estará bien, mira este catalogo y dime que cola quieres" dijo discord apareciendo un catalogo que decía colas peludas para mamíferos… el doctor se puso a ver el catalogo con el mientras discord se sentaba en la cabeza de tank y lo guiaba rascándole la cabeza a pasar por los lugares mas difíciles de seguir para un pony, las hiso corretearlos por el chiquero, el gallinero, por el estanque, por la alcaldía e incluso por la oficina de la alcaldesa, por sugarcubecorner, por la boutique de Rarity, entonces pasaron por enfrente de la biblioteca… y fue que parecieron frente a ellos twilight y las chicas._

"_DISCORD TE IMPORTARIA EXPLICAR ESTO?" dijo twilight, "metiéndote en lios discord" dijo applejack "MI TANK DISCORD SI LE HICISTE ALGO A MI TANK TE JURO" dijo furiosa rainbow pero después se calmo y actuó cool "yo no le he hecho nada a nadie solo nos dio curiosidad este evento caótico y quisimos ver que pasaba" las chicas lo vieron "nosotros quienes?" dijo twilight "FANCI THAT; hola twilight sparkle y el resto de las guardianas de los elementos" "DOCTOR?" "ese soy yo" "doctor que hace en la espalda de tank" dijo raindow "bueno vimos a estos pintorescos animales salir corriendo por el parque y me intereso muchísimo el mecanismo volador de este curioso amiguito" dijo rascándole la cabeza a tank y este lo lamio_

"_eso fue todo?" dijo applejack "oh si, ellos no frenaban porque esas jovencitas los perseguían, ya que no estaban dispuestos a soportar la afrenta que hicieron en contra de nuestro amiguito aquí presente" angel salió de detrás de los animales y enseño su cercenada colita "oh mi dios angel que te paso?" dijo fluttershy al borde de lagrimas, "no te preocupes eso tiene remedio, ya te decidiste angel" angel apunto en el catalogo una cola "como quieras" y entonces su cola apareció era igual a la otra solo que doblemente esponjosa y de colores como el arcoíris…_

"_no te preocupes fluttersy el puede volverla de colores a voluntad" entonces angel la volvió de varios colores y al final fue blanca de nuevo "dale las gracias a discord" angel fue y abraso a discord, entonces mientras las chicas regañaban a las cuteimark, el doctor y discord jugaban con los animales, ya de forma normal… el doctor tenia a opal en brasos y a owloisis en la cabeza mientras discord malabareaba al resto mientras tenia a angel en la punta de su cola arrujandolo como a un bebe "debe ser divertido tener una mascota" dijo el doctor "eso creo" entonces las chicas abrieron los ojos petrificadas y fluttershy apareció frente a los dos._

"_ES MARAVILLOSO ES LO MEJOR DEL MUNDO, COMPARTIR TU VIDA Y AMISTAD JUNTA A UN AMIGO ESPECIAL QUE TE SERA FIEL POR TODA SU VIDA, SENTIR ESA COMPATIBILIDAD Y UNION COMO SE COMPLEMENTAN ES MARAVILLOSO" dijo fluttershy era lo mas alto que nadie la había oído hablar… "estamos hablando de mascotas verdad?" dijo el doctor colorado "porque tu descripción sonaba como si fueras una match maker" dijo discord mirándola sospechosamente, las chicas tragaron saliva duro._

"_no se preocupen chicos ella lo es pero para encontrar tu mascota ideal" "si, yo encontré a tank gracias a ella" dijo rainbow abrasando a tank para dejarlo ir mirando de un lado a otro… "ella a ayudado a varios ponys a encontrar su mascota ideal" "QUE DICEN?" dijo fluttershy mirándolos a los ojos con su mas lindo y adorable gesto de gatito lloroso… "seria interesante" dijo el doctor con una gota de sudor en su cabeza "eso creo" dijo discord "PERFECTO LOS VEO MAÑANA EN MI CASA OH SERA PERFECTO SE LOS PROMETO"._

_los dos varones se vieron "en que nos hemos metido?" dijo discord "vamos no puede ser tan malo" dijo el doctor, y miraron a las chicas que les hicieron un saludo de despedida militar… "eso no puede ser bueno" dijo discord "ummm será mejor irnos a por derpy"…. _

END FLASH

"oh si, quería sellar ese pensamiento en mi cabeza" dijo discord "bueno no es como si fuéramos a un juzgado solo vamos a ver los animales de fluttershy y eso es todo" dijo el doctor… "ELO AQUÍ CHICOS LA CABAÑA DE FLUTTERSHY" dijo Pinkie "bueno como dijo el sabio eclesisities, valor y fuerza y que dios nos ampare" dijo el doctor y los cuatro se dirigieron rumbo a la casa

-*/-*/-*/-/-**/-*/*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/*/-*/-*/-/*-

Elenahedgehog: hey discord también tiene que tener una mascota… y pensé que el doctor se merecía una también…. En el siguiente veremos que será lo que pasara


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de MLPFM, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen… Me encanta hacer que los chicos sean los que se compliquen…

**UN AMOR DISCORDADAMENTE PINKEADO….6**

Discord estaba lamentando esto pero por lo menos no pasaría el suplicio solo, entonces le vino una pregunta en la cabeza ···por que solo ellos pasarían por esto?··· "hey chicas y ustedes no van a elegir mascota?" dijo discord "no ya tenemos" dijeron las chicas, Pinkie saco de su cola un lagarto y discord se quedo perplejo y el doctor lo vio, "no es el lagarto de ayer?" dijo el doctor observándolo "si lo vieron con las cuteimarkcrusader entonces si, se llama gummie, es aun un bebe" "no es peligroso?" dijo el doctor "para nada mira" dijo y gummi le mordió la cabeza a derpy "DERPYYYYY" dijo infartado el doctor "hace cosquillitas" dijo sonriente "gummie no tiene dientes" dijo Pinkie y gummie le mordió la pata "asi nació, fluttershy dice que cuando cresca le saldrán pero por mientras siempre le doy cosas blanditas de comer…" discord miro a derpy "y tu derpy cual es tu mascota?" dijo discord "aquí esta" dijo apuntando a su cola.

Discord se acerco y recibió una palmada del doctor "QUE?" "no tan de cerca" dijo el doctor todo rojo "es que no veo nada" entonces algo se estrello contra su cara "ASCO ASCO QUE ES ESO?" dijo discord "jeffy te dio un besito" dijo derpy y en su cola tomo una bola amarilla como su crin… entonces esta se volvió de verde a gris como su casco discord lo miro de cerca "es un camaleón?" dijo discord "sip, un dia lo encontré en mi jardín, no sabia que era y fluttershy me dijo lo que era, casi siempre esta en mis arbustos de arandanos en mi jardín para cuidarlos de los insectos, pero a veces cuando tiene algo de frio siempre viene a subir se sobre mi, le gusta en especial mi cola" dijo sonriente.

"ya han pensado que clase de mascota quieren?" "realmente no quiero una pero conocer la fauna local de primera mano me interesa" "que?" dijeron pinkie y discord con poker face "que quiere ver los animales que viven por aquí" dijo derpy abrasando al doctor que se puso rojo por que no se dio a entender… "oh" dijeron discord y Pinkie…

Por fin Pinkie toco a la puerta "fluttershy ya llegamos" fluttershy abrió la puerta lentamente, "pasen pasen, y todos vieron la casa adaptada para animales de fluttershy, el doctor estaba curioso de todos, y discord solo saludo de puño a angel que fue y lo saludo. "Oh vengan vayamos al jardín" dijo fluttershy, allí vieron a todos los animales, discord aterrorizo a todos… menos a los puercos… que parecían estar felices de verlo, "creo que aun recuerdan la vez que les di alas" dijo discord a Pinkie, "vamos adelante ya pensaron que clase de mascota buscan, peluda, tierna, grande, extravagante, energética, calmada" y entonces fluttershy les canto la cansion de la presentación igual que a rainbow…

DISCORD POV

_Fue suficiente la fluttershy cantante era mi señal para uir, asi que me hice pequeño y me escabullí por el lugar, le hice travesuras a los animales para animarme y todos terminaron correteándome, creo que pintar a el oso de rosa con una pansita blanca fue demasiado… mire donde ocultarme y entre en un hueco en la base de un árbol, entonces me di cuenta que los animales no me seguían que ni siquiera se acercaban incluso que estaban temblando, veo detrás de mi y unos ojos amarillo me miran fijo, por su forma puedo decir que es un reptil… sale de las sombras y pasa frente a mi y sale y mira a los que estan afuera y lanza un silbido y cuando abre su ocico y sisea, todos los animales salen huyendo…_

_Era una boa de color turquesa con patrones de diamantes amarillos, entra de nuevo y se hace un ovillo, entonces me mira fijo "mira solo vine a ocultarme de todo ese bullicio, te molesta si me quedo un rato es demasiado ruidoso afuera" ella gira los ojos, no sabia que la serpientes podían hacer eso, ella solo cierra sus ojos y se acurruca mejor a dormir…_

_Trato de acomodarme y no encuentro un lugar comodo para hacerlo, entonces ella me mira, "el suelo es incomodo, como lo soportas" ella vuelve a girar los ojos, me toma con su cola y me acomoda sobre ella, yo me recuesto y me ovillo dentro, "mmmm perfecto" ella solo saca la lengua… creo que me dormi cuando despierto es cuando oigo un escándalo, era Pinkie pie llorando, "QUEPASO?" salgo como loco del agujero, "PINKIE QUE PASA?" dije haciéndome grande frente a ellos y pinkie al verme me abrasa "ESTAS BIEN; OH GRACIAS A ETERNIA ESTAS BIEN" dijo abrasandome, le palmeo la espalda "si estoy bien lo que pasa es que jugando por ahí me dormi eso fue todo"… _

END POV

El doctor se acerca a el "disculpa discord pero donde dormiste, revisamos todas las madrigueras" dijo el doctor "oh en esa de aya" "AHHHHHHHH" grito fluttershy "ESTAS BIEN NO TE PASO NADA; TODA ESCAMA Y PELO EN SU LUGAR?" "si shy estoy bien" "oh gracias a dios, pensé gema te había hecho algo" "GEMA?" dijeron los cuatro amigos.

"gema es una boa grenetian, muy rara poco vista algunos dicen casi extinta, un dia la encontré herida y cuide de ella y ella vive aquí tranquila pero no ha podido hacer amigos, jamás ha dejado que nadie la toque ni siquiera yo, a veces me siento a lado de su árbol y le hablo y sale a verme, pero solamente eso, jamás permitió que nadie la tocara y eso que he intentado buscarle dueño, un estudioso de reptiles vino y gema le dio una golpiza, vino una cantante de pop y ella le dio una paliza igual, su cola la uza como un eficaz latigo" discord lo pensó.

"crees que le agrado?" "si no fuese asi no te hubiese dejado estar tan cerca" dijo fluttershy "y que hago?" "habla con ella y ofrece ser su amigo si te deja ponerle un nombre quiere decir que acepta" discord golpeo la base del árbol y ella salió, se enrosco y lo miro como diciendo , que rayos quieres y déjame en paz "mira no porque estés triste por estar sola o te creas demasiado especial para enredarte con la plebe cambiara el hecho de que estas sola, has algo al respecto, yo por ejemplo soy el ultimo equudraconis que existe en el mundo entero y no me ves miserable por ello y sabes porque? Porque los tengo a ellos asi que deja de ser miserable quieres HADE" dijo y se dio la vuelta, lentamente la serpiente se empezó a enredar en discord hasta llegar a su cuello, atándose a manera de bufanda "como diría Rarity, que accesorio tan a la moda" dijo Pinkie y recibió una nalgada por parte de hade "OCH OYE?" dijo y todos se rieron…. "bueno hade hora de ir a casa" dijo y hade solo lo estrujo un poco… "ESPEREN UN MOMENTO" dijo discord y todos lo vieron…. Discord se acerco a el doctor, "y tu mascota?" dijo el mirándolo culposamente… el doctor sonrio… "AQUÍ ESTA" dijo enseñando su cuello.

Discord lo miro, era una lagartija aferrada a su cuello, esta era una lagartija de color verde con la cabeza roja, "que curioso animal, me parece familiar" entonces el animal desplego unas membranas de su cuello y eran rojas como su cara, "FANCI THAT; a este amiguito le gusto mi corbata y cuando hace eso parece que traigo una corbata de laso, es brillante verdad?" entonces discord observo a sus mascotas "al parecer todos tenemos mascotas con escamas" dijo discord "parece que si" dijo el doctor "ARRIBA EL EQUIPO ESCAMA" dijo Pinkie "QUIERO UN MUFFIN Y JEFFY TAMBIEN" dijo derpy y todos rieron… se despidieron de fluttershy y acompañaron a Pinkie a casa, mientras ella los despedía los miraba y ella estaba triste, discord uso su magia y apareció frente a ella una escama muy brillante y roja… Pinkie sabia de quien era, "gracias dizzy" dijo mientras la abrasaba sobre su cama…

-*/-*/-*/-/-**/-*/*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/*/-*/-*/-/*-

Elenahedgehog: uhhh que parejas tan reptilianas… son el escuadron escama….hahahah, siguiente chapt un poco de Pinkie…. Oigan el fic no solo es para discord, Pinkie tiene su turno de brillar…


	7. Chapter 7

D Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de MLPFM, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen… cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia o fue apropósito según lo que se me ocurra…. Cualquier elemento como música o personajes de otras series no son de mi propiedad solo los agrego por que me parecen cool….

**UN AMOR DISCORDADAMENTE PINKEADO…7**

La habitación estaba oscura, cuando de pronto algo se trepo en la cama, la durmiente forma en la cama no se percato de que algo se acercaba hasta que le mordió la cabeza… las cortinas se abren y es una pony rosa con un cocodrilo chimuelo en la cabeza, "buen dia gummie" Pinkie tomo una ducha rápida, aun con gummie en su cabeza y bajo a desayunar aun con gummie en su cabeza, "buen dia señor y señora cake, buenos días poundcake y pumkingcake" dijo Pinkie bajando a desayunar… comio un poco de avena y pan tostado con huevos y baritas de queso y se fue a jugar… "no olvides volver antes de las 3 debemos salir a hacer una entrega" dijo melodiosamente la señora cake "asi lo hare" dijo Pinkie y se fue…

Hizo su ronda matinal por el pueblo, canto cansiones de amistad y saludo a todo mundo, hizo felicitaciones cantadas a los cumpleañeros y saludo a todas sus amigas… se encontraba caminando con twilight y Rarity, ellas hablaban sobre canterlot y eso le pareció muy aburrido, cuando vio volando a ditzy "EY DITZY; DERPYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" grito saludándola como loca, en eso bajo derpy que estaba con rainbow dash acomodando nubes "hola Pinkie pie" dijo ditzy y derpy la abraso y mientras ellas platicaban, dash bajo del cielo "desde cuando son ellas dos amigas?" dijo twilight "Pinkie es amiga de todos darling" dijo Rarity "si, pero ella se refiere al punto de gritarle como si fuese una de nosotras para saludarla" dijo dash "bueno si eso es curioso" dijeron las tres amigas viendo como derpy y Pinkie hablaban.

"bueno a mi me parece muy normal" dijo secora que aparecía detrás de ellas "a que te refieres secora?" dijo twilight "a que cada quien puede tener una mejor amistad, aunque a mas de una en su corazón deban estar" dijo ella "de que hablas?" dijo dash "una mejor pony amiga todas pueden tener aunque muchas ella tenga una siempre especial relación habrá de tener, todas amigas son amigas del corazón, mejores amigas han de ser, por la magia de la amistad unidas son, pero una en especial aunque compleja llegue a ser" "lo entiendo pero a que te refieres con eso" "fluttershy y Rarity amigas de spa son, Rarity y twilight amigas de unicornio empáticas con, applejack y rainbow dash competitivas deportivas y valientes amigas son, twiligth y spike en magia y estudios comprensibles son, fluttershy y rainbow pegasos empáticas son, Pinkie y applejack terrestres empáticas son, trabajo duro amistad y familia las unió, pero y Pinkie con quien empática en gustos y alegrías y estravagansas" ellas lo pensaron…

Era cierto, dash y ella hacían bromas pero no siempre, Pinkie hiba a jugar con twilight para ayudarla a realizar cosas extrañas en sus investigaciones, applejack y ellas sabían trabajar duro y valorar la familia, fluttershy y ella compartían su unión empática hacia los demás ponys y animales, pero siempre era ella la que buscaba la amistad y convivencia con todas, lo vieron mas real en el incidente de las mil pinkies…

"quieres decir que tal ves derpy se vuelva una amiga muy especial para Pinkie como lo somos nosotras" las chicas lo pensaron y claramente se sintieron inciertas, pero entonces vieron como Pinkie estaba jugando felizmente con derpy… JUGANDO?... derpy giraba volando y Pinkie saltaba entre los círculos que hacia derpy al vuelo… al final llegaron a una casa donde derpy entrego el correo y Pinkie abrió el buzon para que derpy pusiera el correo y Pinkie ojeo que fuera el correcto y le explico como asegurarse al comparar la carta con la dirección a lado del buzón…

Luego jugaron un poco con sus cascos "bye bye pinki dinki doo pie" "bye bye dinki pinki doo pie" dijeron las dos chocando cascos y derpy also el vuelo y Pinkie la seguía desde el suelo por un corto tramo… "que hacer el resto del dia?" dijo Pinkie… "hey Pinkie" le gritron las chicas "hey chicas WHATS UP" ellas se sonrieron "hey pinkie estuvimos pensando, hace mucho que no hacemos una reunión, ya sabes todas las chicas" dijo twilight sonriente "es verdad sugarcube, por que no hacemos una pijamada" dijo applejack, "si seria genial" dijo rainbow "que piensas Darling?" dijo Rarity "OH ESO SERIA GENIAL HACE MUCHO QUE NO NOS REUNIMOS TODAS" "saben seria lindo invitar a derpy" dijo fluttershy "a derpy?" pensó Pinkie, desde cuando a sus amigas les interesaba invitar a derpy en cosas de ellas "si Pinkie sabemos como derpy es una amiga muy especial, hagamos una pijamada para conocernos mejor" dijo applejack "sabes pinkie incluso deberías decirle a derpy que invite a algunas amigas asi todas podremos conocernos mejor" "OH ESO SERIA GRANDIOSO UNA FIESTA DE CHICAS; IRE A DECIRSELO A DERPY" dijo y salió como rayo.

"crees que sea buena idea Darling?" dijo Rarity "claro todo saldrá bien" dijo twilight "me refiero Darling a que no sabemos si quiera si derpy tiene amigas" dijo Rarity preocupada "yo no recuerdo que tenga alguna conocida pero es que siempre que estoy con derpy es por algún trabajo" dijo dash "yo tampoco recuerdo verla con alguien" dijo applejack "creo que la vi platicar con algunas potras en la fiesta de discord" dijo fluttershy…

"bueno lo sabremos en la noche" dijo twilight y las chicas se prepararon para todo en la noche… harían la fiesta en la sala de la biblioteca ya que era muy amplia y un poco alejada de las casas de otros ponys por si hacían un escándalo…. Las chicas llegaron con sus sacos de dormir, la sala tenia muchos bocadillos en una mesa, había una pantalla de proyección para ver películas y fotos de cuando las chicas eran pequeñas, estaba el twister, pon la cola en el pony y pescar manzanas…

"ok todo listo, esperen donde esta Pinkie y derpy?" dijo twilight "no te preocupes sugarcube Pinkie dijo que iria por derpy, dijo algo de derpy estando nerviosa" dijo applejack "bueno Darling es de esperarse después de todo cada vez que hay una fiesta o reunión siempre va acompañada del doctor" dijo Rarity "creo que no debimos decir nada de ella traer invitadas creo que la pusimos en un punto inapropiado" dijo fluttershy… "vamos chicas si no trae a nadie de todas maneras la mantendremos tan ocupada que no tendrá tiempo de nada" dijo dash… de pronto entro Pinkie "HOLA CHICAS" "Pinkie donde esta derpy" "bueno de eso tenia que hablarles, esta bien si trae a mas de una amiga? Es que no se pudo decidir y se sintió mal a tener que solamente traer una" dijo Pinkie "claro que puede traer a mas de una pinkie, se lo dijiste verdad?" "claro que si, pero quería estar segura ire a decirle que ya no se preocupe" dijo y salió en un flash…. entonces tocaron a la puerta… "ya llegamos chicas" "BIENVENIDAS…. Eh?"..

Las chicas se sorprendieron pensaron que tal vez traería a el doctor vestido de chica pero no solo trajo a una yegua que si era yegua, sino que trajo a cinco…. "lamento la tardanza teníamos que esperar a dos de sus amigas que hiban a llegar de canterlot y manehattan" dijo Pinkie "buenas noches chicas estas son mis amigas…derp" dijo derpy, y las yeguas entraron y las chicas se sorprendieron… pensaron que derpy era solitaria pero al parecer no… "ya conocen a carrotop, lyra, bombon, pero estas son mis amigas octavia y vynil scratch, vinieron de visita y decidi que seria bonito invitarlas, también había invitado a rainsun pero no pudo venir… lo siento si es molestia" "claro que no derpy tus amigas son muy bien invitadas, mientras mas ponys mejor" dijo twilight…

Todas se pusieron sus pijamas y se pusieron a platicar entre todas, vynil con dash, Octavia con Rarity, carrotop con applejack, bombon y lyra con twilight y fluttershy… y Pinkie pues con derpy, entonces carrotop hablo "derpy estaba tan nerviosa por venir que decidimos venir todas" dijo carrotop "si incluso trajimos algunas cosas para jugar" dijo vynil sacando su djbunk "y esto para hacerlo mas interesante" dijo lyra era una botella decorada….

"oh si eso será divertido" dijo dash y se pusieron a bailar y a comer bocadillos "oye twilight y spike?" dijo Pinkie, "el pobrecito se canso después de un dia atareado asi que esta arriba dormido con sus orejeras para no oir nuestro escándalo" dijo twilight y todas rieron… "HORA DE LAS FOTOS" dijo Pinkie y todas pasaron fotos de ellas de niñas… carrotop con dos colitas trensadas escarbando en el jardin, Pinkie con el cabello lacio jugndo pilar rocas con sus hermanas, y se escucho un ogh "que fue eso?" dijo dash y abrió la ventana y no se veía nadie… "tal vez una rana?" dijo applejack ojeando a su lado…

siguieron viendo las fotos, twilight en un fuerte de libros, applejack con dos colitas también tratando de patear un arbolito de manzana con una sola manzana, dash con el cabello mas desordenado, bombon con el cabello risado y corto, lyra con el cabello largo y un enorme moño rosa, Rarity con un elegante vestido parecía muñeca, derpy en la mesa de la cocina con un monton de muffins mordidos y alguien dijo awwwuuuhh "AHORA SI ESCUCHE ALGO" dijo carrotop y habrio la ventana y miro a su alrededor entonces ojeo algo y lo ignoro…. "nada tal ves unos insectos en la ventana" dijo carrotop y se arrimo a derpy y le dijo algo… entoces de la nada entro un viento fuertísimo que volo las fotos… "CIERRA LA VENTANA" dijo Rarity sujetando su cabello y twilight usando su magia la cerro

Después decidieron jugar con la botella verdad o castigo… y quedo applejack con twilight "ok sugarcube verdad o reto?" "mmmm verdad?" "esta bien, cual es la cosa mas vergonzosa que te a pasado con un hechiso" dijo y twilight se puso roja "esta bien… hice un hechiso de desvanecimiento de pequeña e hise desaparecer la cabeza de papa por una semana, no la desaparecí solo la hice invisible y tuve pesadillas con el pony sin cabeza…" todas se rieron, "mi turno" dijo twilight y la giro, cayo dash con derpy "derpy verdad o reto" "verdad derp…" "ok esta será jugosa, derpy cual es el primer chico que has besado y como fue con detalle" "UHHHHHH" dijeron ellas "··WHAT?MMMM··" se escucho desde fuera y esta vez vynil y dash salieron a ver, "ok hay demasiados ruidos aca afuera" dijo vynil y dash le ojeo un arbusto a lo lejos que se movia y se sonrieron…

"DILO DILO DILO" dijeron las amigas de derpy "ummm yo este…" "vamos derpy debes decirlo" dijo carrotop mirándola expectante "ok se los dire pero no deben decirle a nadie ok" "JURADO" dijeron todas "ummmmuhg… fue a cloudrusher en la academia de vuelo" dijo avergonzada "UUUUUHHH" dijeron las chicas "gua derpy el es candente incluso de chico era lindo" dijo dash, "y donde fue?" dijo lyra "ummm fue detrás de unos cumulos de nubes en la pista de practicas, nos castigaron por hacer que una nube tormentosa chocara con el entrenador en una practica, y pues estábamos solos y estábamos platicando y jugando y pues el me beso…" dijo abochornada "UUUHHHHH" dijeron las chicas "y como fue?" dijo vynil "vynil eso no se pregunta" dijo Octavia dándole un sape "pero ella dijo con detalle" "estuvo bien creo, solo labios pegados ok nada mas, éramos dos potrillos ok" dijo muy roja ocultando su cabeza bajo un cojin..

Entonces se escucho unos murmullos y un golpe y la luz se fue… "AAAAHHHHH" dijeron todas y cuando la luz volvió la botella no estaba "oh vamos no es gracioso a ver chicas quien uso magia?" dijo dash, las unicornios se vieron "no hemos usado nadie magia Darling nuestros cuernos hubiesen brillado" dijo Rarity… entonces Octavia y bombon sirvieron refrescos a todas…. Y al unisono todas escupieron…. "PINKIE VOLVISTE A PONER ALGO RARO EN LAS BEBIDAS?" dijo molesta Rarity "como lo voy a hcer yo si llegue con las demás chicas" dijo Pinkie con cara de duda "que sabor es esto?" dijo applejack, derpy se lo tomo todo y las chicas csai vomitan "es sabor pera con picante cascos en llamas" dijo simplemente eructando un bocanada de humo.

Pinkie vio a derpy y derpy movio sus ojitos, entonces carrotop sonrio malevolmente "vamos chicas es hora de sacar todo, no necesitamos la botella, jugemos 3 preguntas, ponemos nuestros nombres en un sombrero y en circulo de tres en tres preguntamos algo la chica del nombre que saquemos" dijo carrotop, entonces vynil saco un nombre "a ver, fluttershy te gusta algún chico?" fluttershy se puso colorada y solo asintió, "UHHHHH" dijeron las chicas "lo conocemos?" "si" "UHHHHHH" "si te pidiera un beso se lo darias?" fluttershy se puso roja totalmente pero asintió antes de desmayarse….

"mi turno, Pinkie has tenido novio alguna vez" dijo lyra, Pinkie sonrio "no" dijo "te ha gustado alguna vez un potro" dijo dash "pues claro a mi me agradan todos, por que todos son mis amigos" dijo y ellas soltaron un resoplido "ok esta no puede fallar, Pinkie te gusta alguien en este momento mas que amigo o tal vez como tu mejor amigo varon?" dijo twilight y dash le choco el casco a twilight "ummmhh dejame pensar…. Ummm si… creo que si… pero no estoy muy segura por que nunca he sentido eso por nadie antes asi que no estoy muy segura" dijo Pinkie algo rojita pero sonriendo "ok sigo yo, uh esta es para derpy, derpy si pudieses tener lo que quisieras en el mundo que seria?" dijo Pinkie "ummm oh oh un MUFFIN DEL TAMAÑO DEL CASTILLO DE CANTERLOT SIIIII asi me lo comeria e incluso podría vivir en el" dijo saboreándose "ok eso no fue entretenido, ok derpy esta será jugosa dime alguna vez as besado al doctor" dijo lyra, derpy se quedo perpleja "CONTESTAAAAA" dijo carrotop muriéndose de la curiosidad "ummm si" dijo simplemente "AAWWWWWW" dijeron las chicas todas coloradas y super emocionadas "entonces te gusta el doctor derpy?" dijo bombon "por supuesto que me gusta el doctor, que hay de no gustarle a alguien? Es listo, amable, y muy divertido el es mi super mejor amigo en todo el mundo" dijo ella sonriendo feliz y las chicas dijeron "AWWWWW ES TAN DULCEEEEEE" dijeron y Octavia abraso a derpy…

"OK MI TURNO" dijo applejack "ok bombon tienes un pony especial en tu vida?" "si claro" dijo sin titubear "UUUUUUUHHH" dijeron las chicas "lo conocemos?" dijo dash "claro que la conocen" dijo ella "ES LYRA?" dijo Pinkie emocionada "si, adivinaste" y lyra sonrio y todas sonrieron …. Las mane six se apenaron menos Pinkie, "pues felicidades" dijo twilight sonriendo y todas sonrieron, "son las primeras que no se frikean al enterarse" dijo lyra "la amistad es para todos e igual que el amor se da entre todos, el amor y la amistad van de la mano, no somos prejuiciosas ademas se ve que se quieren" dijo twilight y las chicas asintieron "ustedes dos también son pareja verdad vynil, Octavia?" dijo dash golpendo en el hombro de vynil con su codo "sip, primero no nos soportábamos por los gustos en música pero luego vimos que teníamos mas cosas en común que nada asi que véanos ahora" dijo abrasando a Octavia y esta le dio un sape "es sierto que a veces diferimos y casi no nos vemos pero somos las mejores amigas y como dijiste estimada amiga, la amistad va de la mano con el amor" dijo dando un beso en la mejilla a vynil….

"QUE BUENO VEN RAINBOW APPLEJACK USTEDES NO SON LAS UNICAS" Applejack se quedo roja y dash se desmayo…. "PINKIE" le gritaron las mane six "que? Solo dije la verdad ademas no actúen como sino supieran" dijo Pinkie "mi turno" dijo Pinkie "carrotop te gusta alguien?" "si" "lo conocemos?" dijo Octavia quien se avergonzó al darse cuenta de que pregunto eso "bueno nolo se puede que si, bueno se que applejack lo conoce por que vino a su reunión familiar el lo dijo, y si es un chico no escucharon mal" dijo adivinando sus risas nerviosas, "a mi reunión familiar? Sabes el nombre?" "no, no lo se solo lo he visto dos veces en el dia de la fiesta del solsticio de verano y en tu reunión familiar, pero no me lo he sacado de la cabeza" dijo sonriendo "DINOS COMO ES" dijeron todas emocionadas "ya se acabaron las preguntas" dijo ella sonriendo malévolamente "di nos porfa….." dijo derpy poniendo ojitos vidriosos y labios de patito…

"ok, su cabello es café miel, pelaje amarillo, ojos verdes, usaba un sombrero y un chaleco de vaqueros y era muy energético" dijo "BRAEBURN" dijeron las mane six "mi primo braeburn oh chica tienes suerte su cosecha termino hace una semanas y vendrá de vacasiones a ponyville para ayudarnos a cavar un nuevo poso y sistema de canales de riego" dijo applejack abrasando a carrotop "oh que emoción ya te veo como parte de la familia, los Apple somos muy directos creeme que si le dices que te gusta te dira que si y si no es asi creeme quedra ser tu amigo" dijo sonriedo y carrotop sonrio…

"HORA DEL MAQUILLAGE" dijo Rarity y Octavia se puso feliz… se maquillaron y las únicas que no estaban felices eran lyra, dash y applejack… "derpy no te comas los pepinos" dijo carrotop… "estan ricos" y se escucho una risa, lo que ignoraron "PINKIE ESO ES MASCARILLA NO CUBIERTA DE CUPCAKES" dijo Rarity enojada "sabe rico" y se volvieron a escuchar risas…

"ok ahora a BAILAR" dijo Pinkie y vynil saco su djbunk y empesaron a bailar (20 percent cooler remix) ditzy todas estaban bailando en circulo y l azar unas entraban y bailaban, hast que se alocaron y derpy y Pinkie se subieron en la mesita y empesaron a bailar pegadas al ritmo y las chicas a su alrededor… "ESO PINKIE ESO DERPY ESO PINKIE ESO DERPY" entonces hubo un temblor y las luces titularon y las chicas se escondieron bajo la mesa y la puerta del sotano se abrió y salieron Unas arañas… "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" y todas salieron corriendo de la casa… cuando volvieron twilight lyra y Rarity usaron su magia para sacar el resto de las arañas… derpy estaba triste "no llores derpy" dijo Pinkie sobando su cabeza "las arañas se comieron mis muffins" dijo triste entonces en el marco de la ventana apareció uno, "juro que eso no estaba ahí hace un segundo" dijo fluttershy, "MUFFIN SIIII" dijo felis y se escucho un resuello…

"eso me recuerda algo" dijo dash apagando la luz y sacando una linterna "es hora de los cuentos de terror" dijo haciendo una cara, conto el cuento de el pony murciélago que se escurría en la oscuridad succionando la sangre de los ponys y se podía convertir en murciélago "dicen que en noches misteriosas aterroriza a los indefensos ponys ya que el sabor del miedo es lo que mas le gusta en la sangre ASIIIIIIII" dijo y l poner el flash en su cara se vio con los ojos blancos y colmillos con algo rojo corriendo de su boca "AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" gritaron las chicas y twilight prendió las luces "dash eres de lo peor" dijo ella "HAHAHAHA DEBIERON VER SUS CARAS", "dash eso fue de mal gusto" dijo Rarity "VAMOS FUE GENIAL VERDAD DERPY" y cuando derpy volteo tenia los ojos blancos y tenia algo rojo corriéndole del rostro "AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" gritaron y dash subió al foco del techo, Pinkie se acerco a derpy, quien acomodo sus ojos y lamio su mejilla "mermelada de arandano" dijo Pinkie "el muffin estaba rico, relleno de arandano me gusta" dijo feliz derpy y todas se rieron….

Entonces la mesa empezó a temblar "dash si es otra de tu bromas ya veras" dijo appeljack "que? Yo solo tenia lo de la mermelada solo eso" cuando carrotop hiba a levantar el mantel de la mesa, las luces titilaron y se apagaron y la ventana se abrió y entraron murciélagos "VIENEN A SUCCIONAR MI BELLA SANGRE" dijo Rarity y todas salieron corriendo gritando "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH H" afuera se arrojaron detrás de una carreta, otras a un arbusto y otras subieron a un árbol…..

Hubo silencio "ve a ver tu" le dijo bombon a lyra "no ve a ver tu" dijo lyra "ve tu dash esta fue tu broma" dijo Rarity "no lo fue" dijo enojada "yo voy" dijo carrotop cuando derpy la abraso "no vayas el monstruo te comer como a mi muffin" dijo ella asustada…

Entonces se escucharon unas risas y de pronto un enorme grito seguido del sonido de agua y truenos… las chicas salieron de detrás de un árbol cercano y vieron a un cierto grupo de chicos salir corriendo perseguidos por una nube de tormenta… entonces twilight se pone frente a ellos "FROZENU" dijo y se congelaron… entonces la nube descendió y sobre de ella estaba "RAINSUN" dijo feliz derpy y una pegaso amarilla de drin azul con una cuteimark de un sol con una nube bajo de la nube de tormenta "hola primita, siento llegar tarde a la fiesta pero vi a estos tipos escurriéndose por la casa y decidi ir por este regalito para ellos" dijo ella sonriendo malévolamente…

Derpy abraso a rainsun "NOLO PUEDO CREER USTEDES?" dijo molesta twilight y carrotop y bombon dijeron molestas (son las mas malgeniadas) "congelados frente a ellas estaban, discord, el doctor, spike, bigmac y…. braeburn? "que rayos pensaban?" dijo molesta applejack "no puedo creer que nos hayan hecho algo tan rudo" dijo Rarity indignada "esto fue de lo peor" dijo Octavia "chicos debo admitir que aun que bromas geniales se pasaron de la raya" dijo vynil, twilight los descongelo, se quedaron allí con las caras culpables "MAS LES VALE TENER UNA BUEN EXPLICACION, NOS ASUSTARON TODAS E HICIERON LLORAR A DERPY" dijo furiosa Pinkie, bombon y rainsun estaban calmando a derpy quien estaba lloriqueando…

"lo podemos explicar en serio" dijo el doctor "escuchamos" dijo applejack molesta mirando a sus congéneres y tragaron saliva duro "sera algo largo y complicado" dijo braeburn "tenemos tiempo" dijo dash y trajo otra nube de tormenta "hablen o tostense" dijo muy molesta….

"como nos metimos en esto?" dijo discord rascándose la cabeza…..

-*/-*/-*/-/-**/-*/*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/*/-*/-*/-/*-

Elenahedgehog: quieren saberlo esperen el siguiente chap

Ok si hay lesbi ponys pero solo habrá besos si es que hay acción…. POR FAVOR TODOS SABEMOS QUE BOMBON Y LYRA SON PAREJA Y VYNIL SRACTH Y OCTAVIA TAMBIEN ADEMAS RAINBOWDASH Y APPLEJACK CLAAAAAROOOOOO QUE SE VE QUE SON REALMENTE MUY COMPATIBLES…..


	8. Chapter 8

D Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de MLPFM, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen… cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia o fue apropósito según lo que se me ocurra…. Cualquier elemento como música o personajes de otras series no son de mi propiedad solo los agrego por que me parecen cool….

**UN AMOR DISCORDADAMENTE PINKEADO…8**

(salen en escena… una angelito Pinkie y una angelito derpy con una manta que dice)

_**Seis horas antes….. del caos**_

Discord estaba flotando por el camino bastante aburrido "nada que hacer, van tres días sin nada que hacer y no puedo creer que gema me echara de la casa a latigazos… no creo que fuese para tanto… solo la pinte de color amarillo con motas rositas…." Dijo sonriendo ante el recuerdo de su resiente travesura, pero sobándose su trasero ante el recuerdo de la consecuencia.

"ouch… serpiente malgeniada" dijo pensando algunas maneras de desquitarse con ella… fue cuando diviso una extraña figura en una colina cercana… "oh pero que es eso mmgh" (poniendo troll face) se acerco lentamente pensando en que podría hacerle… "una pequeña broma seguro me reanimara" dijo y tronando los dedos le dejo caer encima una lluvia de gusanos de caramelo… nadie podría enojarme mucho por eso… las movedizas criaturas cayeron sobre la figura cubriéndola por completo… discord puso cara de inocente y elevo su oído para escuchar mejor el grito taladra orejas… pero cual sería su sorpresa cuando la figura de la cual se podía apreciar que era un pony, tomo un puño de los movedizos gusanos y se los metió a la boca.

Discord dejo caer la quijada al piso y abrió los ojos como plato y su cabeza estallo en confeti cuando escucho a la figura decir "mmmm viscosos pero sabrosos" entonces se apareció frente al sujeto con la intención de asustarlo…... una nube de humo con luces desde abajo dándole una apariencia grande y aterradora y con voz con eco y profunda dice al extraño "QUIEN OSA INVADIR MI TERRITORIO" y todo desaparece en un puff cuando el pony responde "linda noche verdad?" dijo aventándose otro puño de gomitas a la boca…

Discord desapareció todo al percatarse quien era el que estaba frente a el "doctor es usted?" "ñam ñan… el brillante… chomp… y único en persona… ñam ñan" dijo pasándose el bocado de gusanos de gomita "estos son realmente buenos" dijo ofreciéndole uno escurridizo y movedizo a discord, este solo solto un bufido y con cara de molestia se lo avento a la boca "ñam… no te pareció extraño en lo mas minimo una lluvia de gusanos?" dijo discord levantando su ceja "algo si, pero me encantan en especial los verde y rojo son muy ricos" dijo aventándose unos mas…

ya pasado el momento discord apareció una manta y un tazon de gusanos de gomita, y una mini nube rosa les llenaba dos vasos de leche chocolatada "um debo admitir que comer leche chocolatada y gusanos de gomita son una convinacion dulcemente interesante" dijo el doctor aventándose otro puño de gusaños a la boca "y digame doctor" "doctor" dijo el doctor whooves "digo, me podría decir por que esta aquí en medio de la nada?" dijo discord "con mucho gusto, estoy mirando las estrellas, me gusta mucho venir aquí y verlas y también me gusta ver las luciérnagas bailar" dijo con un suspiro "no hay luciérnagas doctor" dijo discord mirando a su alrededor, el doctor solto otro suspiro "derpy siempre revolotea en el lago cercano y trae algunas aquí donde su luz despierta a la flor nocturna y con el titilar de las estrellas es realmente hermoso" dijo el doctor suspirando.

"mmmm hablando de eso, donde esta derpy?" el doctor dejo salir otro suspiro "la señorita hooves salió a pasar una noche agradable en compañía de sus féminas compañeras" dijo el doctor haciendo círculos en la tierra con su casco "que?" dijo en poker face discord "fue invitada a una pijamada por pinkie pie en casa de twilight" dijo el doctor aventándose enojado un bocado de gusanos de gomita… "osea que las chicas estan reunidas todas en la biblioteca a pasar una noche de entretenimientos sin chicos?" "si, sin importar cuanto derpy le pidió a las chicas ellas no me dejaron ir, esa carrotop es aterradora cuando quiere" dijo el doctor con un escalofrio "quien?" "las amigas de derpy ellas también fueron invitadas, es injusto una velada de entretención no tiene por que ser elitista y sexista" dijo molesto, entonces discord sonrio como el grinch…

"me parece que tiene toda la razón, no veo por que dos chicos como nosotros no podamos igualmente pasar una noche de entretención solo para varones" dijo el "oh eso parece interesante, pero ademas de ti yo no poseo ningún conocido varon" dijo el doctor "bueno no hay nada que nos detenga de recorrer ponyville de noche y ver" y ambos se fueron rumbo a la ciudad.

Se debe decir que no fue tan divertido como ellos pensaron que seria, solo dos personas y de noche no resulto como pensaron, terminaron en un bar de sal "no le encuentro el gusto en esto aun" dijo el doctor curioseando la sal "ni yo, esto no salió como pensé que saldría" dijo discord tomando la sal con leche con chocolate "ni siquiera me gusta la sal" dijo escupiéndola "que tiene de divertido una pijamada" "según tengo el conocimiento, es donde las chicas se reúnen a compartir secretos de belleza, moda, y hablan de su vida amorosa" eso ultimo los dejo estáticos

(nube de pensamiento sobre ellos… las chicas usando sexys pijamas con coordinados, y en especial dos chicas lado a lado, que eran derpy usando un babydoll amarillo y Pinkie uno azul claro) ··a ver chicas díganos algún interés del corazón··· dijo twilight y las chicas con voz timida y sexy susurraron ··puede ser··· (PUFFF FIN DE LA NUBE)

Discord se puso cara de tomate y embobada no muy distinta a la que tenia el doctor… "doctor usted que sabe de estas cosas que es lo que usualmente un par de chicos aria en nuestra posición cuando han sido excluidos de una fiesta de chicas?" dijo discord en tono inocente "bueno según lo se entre adolecente estos irían a espiarlas y a hacerles algunas bromas" entonces el doctor cayo en cuenta de lo que significaba la sonrisa malévola de discord "no creo que sea correcto discord" "oh vamos solo daremos un vistaso acaso no le da curiosidad?" "bueno en realidad si" "ademas que no desea saber si la pequeña derpy esta pasando un rato agradable" "pues si realmente me gustaría…oh no quieras encasquetarme todo el lio a mi rayito de sol, tu quieres saber al igual que yo como esta la fiesta en especial si una cierta pony rosada se la esta pasando bien" dijo sonriéndole de igual manera… discord se puso perplejo y rojo.

Discord y el doctor en un puff aparecieron en un arbusto cercano de la casa de twilight "ok nos acercamos lento al ventanal y de ahí podremos ver todo" dijo discord "me siento ruin al hacer esto pero no puedo evitar sentir algo de emoción a la vez" dijo algo apenado… entonces se pusieron bajo la ventana cubiertos por el arbusto… lentamente pero con cuidado se asomaron y pudieron ver a las chicas hablando amenamente, el doctor fijo su mirada en derpy con su linda pijama, es la misma que usa en la tardis en noches frias… mientras discord miraba a Pinkie ella traia una pijama amarilla con globitos de fiesta algo similar a la pijama de top y pantalón de derpy…

Entonces Pinkie miro a todos lados "oye twilight y spike?" dijo Pinkie, "el pobrecito se canso después de un dia atareado asi que esta arriba dormido con sus orejeras para no oir nuestro escándalo" dijo twilight y todas rieron… "HORA DE LAS FOTOS" dijo Pinkie y todas pasaron fotos de ellas de niñas… discord y el doctor estaban acallando sus risas pero cuando discord miro la de Pinkie… no pudo acayar un "huuuhg" dijo el la tristesa oculta tras esa falsa sonrisa, esa no podía ser su Pinkie, con el cabello lacio jugando a apilar rocas con sus hermanas "que rayos" dijo golpeándose su cabeza con el marco de la ventana "OGHNNN", de pronto desde adentro se escucha "que fue eso?" dijo dash, el doctor tacleo a discord al arbusto y le tapo su ocico con el casco, cuando dash abrió la ventana ellos hacían sus plegarias "tal vez una rana?" dijo applejack ojeando a su lado… después cerraron la ventana y ellos pudieron respirar.

"discord si queremos pasar desapersividos debemos poder controlarnos" dijo el doctor asomándose de nuevo por la ventana "ok" dijo discord… siguieron viendo las fotos, todo iba bien hasta que pasaron la de derpy, derpy en la mesa de la cocina con un monton de muffins mordidos… "AAAAAWWWUUUUHHH" dijo el doctor era tan linda, esta vez discord tomo al doctor y se fueron a esconder a un árbol cercano cuando escucharon la voz firme y aterradora de una enojada carrotop "AHORA SI ESCUCHE ALGO" dijo y habrio la ventana y miro a su alrededor entonces ojeo algo y lo ignoro…. "nada tal ves unos insectos en la ventana" dijo carrotop.

"no es justo yo quería seguir mirando las fotos" dijo el doctor "eso puede arreglarse parece cerca de la otra ventana y este listo atrapar nuestro premio" el doctor se movio rápido y tronando sus dedos discord comboco una corriente de aire que entro por la ventana de un extremo y por la otra salieron volando las fotografis… escuchron gritar a Rarity "CIERRA LA VENTANA" y una magia cerro la ventana.

Mientras ellos miraban las fotos que después devolverían según ellos no pudieron evitar esconder en sus bolsillos disimuladamente las que les parecieron mas lindas, el doctor guardo algunas de derpy y discord uns de Pinkie… ninguno se recrimino nada solo se ojearon sonrojados "aquí no paso nada" "nada de nada" se dijeron… pero entonces escucharon oir a las chicas que hiban a juagr a la botella y al principio solo les pareció trivial hasta que llego cierta pregunta a cierta pony y el doctor estallo al escuchar la pregunta "derpy verdad o reto" "verdad derp…" "ok esta será jugosa, derpy cual es el primer chico que has besado y como fue con detalle" "UHHHHHH" dijeron las chicas "··WHAT?MMMM··" se escucho desde fuera y esta vez vynil y dash salieron a ver,discord los teletransporto en pánico a un arbusto cercano "ok hay demasiados ruidos aca afuera" dijo vynil y dash le ojeo un arbusto a lo lejos que se movia y se sonrieron…

Cuando no hubo moros en la costa el doctor se pego como loco a la ventana "no dijo que no deviamos ser tan obvios" dijo discord sonriéndole "oh shhhssh" le dijo el doctor apenado y molesto… discord se rio… "DILO DILO DILO" dijeron las amigas de derpy "ummm yo este…" "vamos derpy debes decirlo" dijo carrotop, el doctor miraba expectante "ok se los dire pero no deben decirle a nadie ok" "JURADO" dijeron todas, el doctor estaba por estallar y discord también pero de la ris, jamás pensó que este pony tan divertido y calmado fuera un sabueso celoso "ummmmuhg… fue a cloudrusher en la academia de vuelo" dijo avergonzada "UUUUUHHH" dijeron las chicas "gua derpy el es candente incluso de chico era lindo" dijo dash, "y donde fue?" dijo lyra "ummm fue detrás de unos cumulos de nubes en la pista de practicas, nos castigaron por hacer que una nube tormentosa chocara con el entrenador en una practica, y pues estábamos solos y estábamos platicando y jugando y pues el me beso…" dijo abochornada.

"UUUHHHHH" dijeron las chicas "y como fue?" dijo vynil, el doctor estaba entre desmayarse o salir corriendo a golpear a este tal rusher o lo que sea... "estuvo bien creo, solo labios pegados ok nada mas, éramos dos potrillos ok" dijo muy roja ocultando su cabeza bajo un cojin…"ok suficiente" dijo el doctor tratando de colarse por la ventana de la cocina, "que esperas discord ayudame" "vamos doctor es solo cosa de potrillos" "no me sermonees discord veamos que pasa cuando le toque a Pinkie eh?" dijo el sonriéndole malévolamente, entonces discord se puso como rojo "creo que esto fue suficiente" dijo discord y los metió a la casa… "cual es el plan?" dijo discord "apaga las luces y vamos por la botella" "buen plan" y discord trono los dedos.

y la luz se fue… "AAAAHHHHH" dijeron todas, el doctor con gafas nocturnas y discord pues sus ojos eran como unas, caminaron sigilosamente entre ellas y el doctor diviso la botella, la tomo y ambos se deslizaron hasta debajo de la mesa anted de que la luz volviera… pero no pudieron evitar tocar en ciertas ocaciones a las chicas… quienes lo gritaron "OCHHH" "AAAAHHH TIENE MI PATA TIENE MI PATA" dijo Rarity en locura "QUIEN TOCO MI FLANCO" dijo furiosa dash "EPP" dijo fluttershy y se escucho el djbunk sonar "MI BEBEEEE" dijo vynil "LYRAAAA" dijo bombon y "yo que?" dijo ella "MIS LIBROS" dijo twilight cuando escucho algunos caer… "SALVEN LOS MUFFINS" dijo derpy "Y LOS CUPCAKES" dijo Pinkie ….

Seguros bajo la mesa se dedicaron a escuchar a las chicas" discord debemos escapar" dijo el doctor aferrado a la botella "rayos si uso mi magia tan cerca escucharan mi chasquido y sabran que soy yo" "debemos distraerlas con lago" dijo el doctor "esas chicas se merecen una pequeña broma no crees?" dijo el "vamos discord no es tiempo de bromas" "digo que para distraerlas pero que podría ser bueno?" … entonces se escucho a las chicas…"oh vamos no es gracioso a ver chicas quien uso magia?" dijo dash "no hemos usado nadie magia Darling nuestros cuernos hubiesen brillado" dijo Rarity… "OK TODAS PASAMOS UN SUSTO" dijo twilight "que tal si tomamos algo para pasarnos el susto eh?"…. al doctor se le iluminaron los ojos "ya se si no puedes hacerlo tronando que tal tocando acaban de decir las chicas que quieren beber algo, transforma el ponche en algo raro como… uuhh uhh ya se" y le susurro algo al oído "no esta mal" dijo y con su cola toco el ponche y de rosa se paso a ser rojizo y verde…

Entonces mientras todos estaban distraídos ellos se deslizaron al segundo piso la cocina estaba bloqueada…. "PINKIE VOLVISTE A PONER ALGO RARO EN LAS BEBIDAS?" dijo molesta Rarity "como lo voy a hacer yo si llegue con las demás chicas" dijo Pinkie con cara de duda "que sabor es esto?" dijo applejack, derpy se lo tomo todo y las chicas casi vomitan "es sabor pera con picante cascos en llamas" dijo simplemente eructando un bocanada de humo.

Ya en el segundo piso trataron de permanecer callados, empesaron a buscar una salida cuando discord escucho…. "Pinkie te gusta alguien en este momento mas que amigo o tal vez como tu mejor amigo varon?" dijo twilight y dash le choco el casco a twilight "ummmhh dejame pensar…. Ummm si… creo que si… pero no estoy muy segura por que nunca he sentido eso por nadie antes asi que no estoy muy segura" dijo Pinkie algo rojita pero sonriendo…. A discord el corazón le dio un vuelco y empezó a caminar todo embobado…

"ok sigo yo, uh esta es para derpy, derpy si pudieses tener lo que quisieras en el mundo que seria?" dijo Pinkie "ummm oh oh un MUFFIN DEL TAMAÑO DEL CASTILLO DE CANTERLOT SIIIII asi me lo comeria e incluso podría vivir en el" dijo saboreándose "ok eso no fue entretenido, ok derpy esta será jugosa dime alguna vez as besado al doctor" dijo lyra, derpy el doctor trago saliva y se puso rojo y discord se despertó de su trance y lo miro perplejo y le sonrio totalmente malevolamente "CONTESTAAAAA" dijo carrotop "ummm si" dijo simplemente "AAWWWWWW" hasta discord empeso a ponerle ojitos soñadores y el doctor se le hecho encima y mientras forcejeaban el doctor perdió el balance al escuchar… "entonces te gusta el doctor derpy?" dijo bombon… "vamos sugarcube todas somos amigas, no se lo diremos si tu no quieres" dijo applejack "no, no me da pena… por supuesto que me gusta el doctor, que hay de no gustarle a alguien? Es listo, amable, y muy divertido el es mi super mejor amigo en todo el mundo" y asi cayeron sobre spike…

"QUEMMMMMGMMHMH" el doctor le cubrió la boca con su casco y corrieron al baño "siento importunarte amiguito pero se que te sonara raro asi que te explicaremos todo ok" "será mejor que sea bueno"….. segundos de explicación después… "bueno amigos si que estan en un lio, twilight sabe lo que odio las corrientes de ire asi que cello todas las ventanas del segundo y tercer piso, la unic aforma de salir es por la puerta principal o la ventana de la cocina" "como rayos aremos eso" dijo discord "mira si logramos llegar a la cocina yo les ayudare a salir, pero a cambio quieron que me hagan un favorcito" dijo spike sonriéndoles malévolamente "que favor" dijeron los dos varones adultos "twulight me castigo y me escondió mis joyas en una canasta en la repisa alta de la sala, ayúdenme a recuperarla y les ayudo a salir…" "trato" dijeron y los tres se dieron la pata.

Entonces escucharon a las chicas "ok ahora a BAILAR" dijo Pinkie entonces se prepararon "esto no será bonito" dijo discord y reptando hasta debajo de la escalinata trono sus dedos "ESO PINKIE ESO DERPY ESO PINKIE ESO DERPY" dijeron las chicas mientras las dos bailaban sobre la mesa… entonces hubo un temblor y las luces titularon y las chicas se escondieron bajo la mesa y la puerta del sotano se abrió y salieron Unas arañas… "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" y todas salieron corriendo de la casa… cuando recuperaron las joyas no tuvieron tiempo y se ocultaron bajo la mesa del banquete de nuevo… "no llores derpy" dijo Pinkie sobando su cabeza "las arañas se comieron mis muffins" dijo triste, el doctor saco algo de su bolsillo y lo coloco en la ventana "juro que eso no estaba ahí hace un segundo" dijo fluttershy, "MUFFIN SIIII" dijo feliz y el doctor soltó un resuello…

"eso me recuerda algo" dijo dash apagando la luz y sacando una linterna "es hora de los cuentos de terror" conto el cuento de el pony murciélago que se escurría en la oscuridad succionando la sangre de los ponys y se podía convertir en murciélago "dicen que en noches misteriosas aterroriza a los indefensos ponys ya que el sabor del miedo es lo que mas le gusta en la sangre ASIIIIIIII" dijo y l poner el flash en su cara se vio con los ojos blancos y colmillos con algo rojo corriendo de su boca "AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" gritaron las chicas y twilight prendió las luces "dash eres de lo peor" dijo ella "HAHAHAHA DEBIERON VER SUS CARAS", "dash eso fue de mal gusto" dijo Rarity "VAMOS FUE GENIAL VERDAD DERPY" y cuando derpy volteo tenia los ojos blancos y tenia algo rojo corriéndole del rostro "AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" gritaron….. incluso los escondidos bajo la mesa….. y dash subió al foco del techo, Pinkie se acerco a derpy, quien acomodo sus ojos y lamio su mejilla "mermelada de arandano" dijo Pinkie "el muffin estaba rico, relleno de arandano me gusta" dijo feliz derpy y todas se rieron….

No pudieron evitar temblar en su escondite , ademas discord estaba sacudiendo al doctor para que se despertara de su desmayo, el ver a su derpy asi lo noqueo "dash si es otra de tu bromas ya veras" dijo applejack "que? Yo solo tenia lo de la mermelada solo eso" cuando carrotop hiba a levantar el mantel de la mesa, "discord has algo" dijo spike y discord paniqueo y trono sus dedos…. las luces titilaron y se apagaron de golpe la ventana se abrió y entraron murciélagos "VIENEN A SUCCIONAR MI BELLA SANGRE" dijo Rarity y todas salieron corriendo gritando "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" cuando las chicas salieron los tres salieron victoriosos, cuando salieron por la puerta trasera se toparon con dos figuras… "OIGAN USTEDES QUIENES SON Y QUE HACEN SALIENDO DE LA CASA D LA SEÑORITA TWILIGHT?" dijo la voz inquisitiva de un pony rubio "EYUP" dijo un potro rojo, salieron corriendo en círculos, entonces antes de poder decir nada fueron bonbardeados por unos rayos….

Entonces se toparon frente a frente con twilight sparkle "FROZENU" dijo y se congelaron… entonces la nube descendió y sobre de ella estaba "RAINSUN" dijo feliz derpy "hola primita, siento llegar tarde a la fiesta pero vi a estos tipos escurriéndose por la casa y decidi ir por este regalito para ellos" dijo ella sonriendo malévolamente…

…..el doctor envuelto en una manta ya adentro de la biblioteca estornudo "achis snif… asi fue que llegamos aquí mas omenos (claramente editando muchas cosa) "bueno eso explica lo de ustedes dos e incluso spike y por cierto spike estas castigado" dijo twilight "ouuu" dijo spike enojado "pero eso no explica como ustedes dos se metieron en esto" dijo applejack a su hermano "braeburn quiso venir a saludarlas" dijo en especial ojeado a braeburn como no dejaba de mirar a carrotop "toma un poco de sopa eso te calentara "dijo carrotop a braeburn "gracias señorita carrot" dijo comandosela de un golpe para pedir mas "ooooh" dijeron las chicas sonriendo…

"asi que este lio fue por que se sintieron de lado" dijo Pinkie y derpy abraso a el doctor "doctor tontito, pobrecito se sintió solito sin mi" el doctor se puso colorado pero aceto gustoso el abraso "derpy no lo abrases no se lo merece" dijo dash "pero estaba solito por eso lo hizo, quería jugar y discord también" Pinkie abraso a discord "oh dizzy sabes que cuando quieras una pijamada podemos hacer una mixta en cualquier momento que quieras" discord sonrio "oh es una lastima que no podamos ver las luciérnagas" dijo el doctor "bueno no podemos verlas a ellas por que ya va a manecer, pero podemos hacer otra cosa que he querido mostrarle desde hace mucho pero no he podido por que necesito de mas ayuda" dijo sonriéndole "que cosa derpy?" dijo twilight "la dansa del rocio" dijo y las pegasos sonrieron….

Todas se fueron al prado y subiéndose en una colina vieron como las cuatro pegasos volaban haciendo círculos y piruetas y como lentamente se formaba una especie de broma que formaba corrientes, entonces el sol empeso a salir y las pegasos danzaron revoloteando y agitando sus alas mas rápido y la bruma se transformo en miles de gotas que con la luz del sol brillaban como gotas de luz y el rocio de las plantas transformaron el campo en un luminosos mar de pepitas de oro brillante y las pegasos resplandecían con las gotas de rocio en ellas y girando mas rápidamente estallaron una burbuja de bruma final y se sentaron al lado de sus amigas para aprecial el resto de las gotas brillantes.

Derpy se acurruco con el doctor que la cubrió con su manta para cobijarla del frio y rainsun a lado de derpy, y discord sin pensarlo abraso con su cola a Pinkie y ella abraso su cola en respuesta, "olle discord?" "si?" "que tal si vamos de picnic mañana tu y yo, hay un lugar muy especial que he querido mostrarte, creo que seria lindo" "si, seria lindo, por supuesto que ire Pinkie" dijo y sonrieron, y nadie se dio cuenta o no quisieron pero bigmac estaba a lado de fluttershy y el le ofreció como un caballero su manta y ella apenada sonrio pero se le recargo, dash con applejack, vynil con Octavia, lyra con bombon, braeburn ofreció su cobija a carrotop y ella acepto pero se metió en ella con el y este se apeno pero se recargo, y twilight con spike y Rarity…

Discord sonrio al ver a su pequeña familia… si…. La vida estaba resultando cada vez mejor… un vida caóticamente divertida con su nueva caóticamente amorosa pequeña y disfuncional familia…

-*/-*/-*/-/-**/-*/*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/*/-*/-*/-/*-

Elenahedgehog: Ok si hay lesbi ponys pero solo habrá besos si es que hay acción….


	9. Chapter 9

D Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de MLPFM, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen… cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia o fue apropósito según lo que se me ocurra…. Cualquier elemento como música o personajes de otras series no son de mi propiedad solo los agrego por que me parecen cool….

**UN AMOR DISCORDADAMENTE PINKEADO…9**

Discord estaba acostado en su cama cuando algo se trepo en su cama deslizándose hasta el.. algo empezó a moverlo un poco "ummm cinco minutos más" dijo y lo ignoro, entonces esa presencia lo sacudió "a volar" dijo y la cama se giro tumbando al intruso… entonces se vieron dos ojos amarillos volverse rojos y desde debajo de la cama castillo de hule flotante de discord se empezaron a oír "OCH AH HAY ESO DUELE; AHAHHAAAA BASTA AOUUU OUCHA AAAHHH" mientras se escuchaban sonidos de ZAAAAP ZAAAAP WHEEEEEEEP WHEEEE SSSSSSSSSSSSNNNN ZAAAAPP… y discord cayo de la cama con muchas marcas de latigazos en el cuerpo "escucha tu jovencita maleducada estas en graves problemas por esto si no tienes una buena razón para sacarme de la cama" dijo molesto, la serpiente repto fuera de la cama inflable y le coloco un reloj en la cara "las 8" dijo el… "!AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH¡" y salió volando del cuarto a encerrarse en el baño… hade solo soltó un resuello y giro los ojos y se fue a meter de nuevo a su cama que tenia la forma del castillo de canterlot hecho de oro con incrustaciones de gemas….

Discord se encontraba frente al espejo de su baño con varias manos ayudando a acicalarlo, "ya casi es hora ya casi es hora, rayos porque demonios me importa tanto" dijo molestándose con el mismo mientras escupía su cepillado de dientes, miro al espejo del baño "te ves ridículo" le dijo al relejo y este salió lo abofeteo y le señalo la hora…. Entonces discord se modelo algunas camisas y al final opto por una camisa rosada que se abría de enfrente y de cuello con unos lentes pequeños con vidrios rosados igualmente, "te ves bien" le dijo al reflejo y el reflejo hiso un ademan con las manos apuntándolo a él (tu también) dijo el reflejo….

Entonces trono los dedos y apareció en la puerta y cuando iba salir volando miro allí a una rosada pony sonriente "hola dizzy, decidí yo venir por ti" dijo sonriendo…. Discord sonrió "típica Pinkie energética e impaciente" dijo y le apareció un ramo de flores que tenían la forma de cupcakes rosas… o tal vez eran cupcakes en forma de flor…?... como sea Pinkie lo miro felizmente emocionada "OHHHH SON TAN LINDAS" y de un bocado se comió el enorme ramo de un bocado… el sonrió ofreciéndole su lomo "nos vamos?" "sipi" dijo ella saltando sobre su lomo y partieron por el cielo…

Discord estaba emocionado hoy saldría en una cita con Pinkie, un mini discord apareció y lo pateo en la nuca, ··no es una cita solo van a pasear juntos como dos amigos nada mas·· discord trato de contener un suspiro, como podría ser una cita para eso debían gustarse ambas partes y como Pinkie podría gustar de alguien como el…

"mira dizzy por allá" dijo y llegaron a un viejo faro a las orillas de un risco junto a una pacifica playa "lindo lugar" dijo el… era bonito aun para sus gustos caóticos… entonces descendieron en el faro "este era mi segundo hogar" dijo Pinkie "pensé que creciste en ponyville?" "no, yo crecí en una granja de rocas a casi tres días de camino de filidelphia" discord puso cara de perplejidad "de rocas? En serio?" dijo discord mirándola fijo "tiene algo de malo?" dijo ella poniendo se cara a cara con el con un refunfuño "no, no lo es" dijo el no profundizando el asunto….

Pasaron la tarde platicando mas que nada Pinkie hablando… hablando… y hablando…. Hablo de su vida en la granja… como obtuvo su cuteimark y como llego a ponyville… "entonces fui a la gran ciudad pero no tuve suerte manehatan no era muy sociable y fue cuando conoci a los señores cake… ellos me brindaron ayuda cuando nadie mas lo hiso y como no tenían hijos me tomaron como tal… yo tenia apenas 10 años y desde entonces me vine a ponyville… cada mes envio dinero a mis padres y hermanas para ayudarles con la granja, no es muy lucrativo, solo en cuando se requieren para construcciones o reparaciones".

Estaban sentados en la orilla de un desfiladero y discord solo miraba las olas romper contra las rocas… "discord pasa algo malo?" el miro fijo a pinkie "no es nada" "oso oso mentiroso" dijo ella jalándole los cachetes "prometiste que me contarias como fue tu vida, yo ya te dije como fue la mia y ahora es tu turno" el solo bufo "no quiero" "por que no?" "no me gusta recordar" dijo gruñéndole y cuando vio la cara triste pero enojada de ella se arrepintió "esta bien si no me lo quieres decir pero no tienes por que ser tan malo" dijo Pinkie caminando lejos de el…

Discord apareció frente a ella y le ofreció un cupcake ella le volteo la cara y siguió caminando ignorándolo… "perdón" dijo el "es que me duele recordar" ella se detuvo y se sento allí mismo, el se sento a su lado y se enredo en un ovillo a su alrededor hasta poner su cabeza a un lado de la de ella, ella solo se recargo en ella y la abrazo…

"te dire todo pero solo a ti… no es que me importe mucho que la gente lo sepa, es solo que no me gusta decirlo, pero creo que seria bueno que alguien lo sepa también…"

_FLASH BACK POV_

_No se como naci ni de donde vengo solo recuerdo abrir mis ojos cuando llegue al mundo… no recuerdo nadie a mi lado, y solo me enfoque en vivir… pero era solitario, muy solitario y las bestias a mi alrededor eran terribles y peligrosas… _

_asi que un dia que estaba realmente asustado algo paso… lo que pensé que quería que le pasara al monstruo le paso… entonces me di cuenta de algo… podía hacer cosas con mi mente… poco a poco fui desarrollando mis poderes… pero seguía solo._

_Un dia Sali de ese lugar y me tope con criaturas distintas a las que conoci en mi antiguo hogar… y los vi… fue la primera vez que vi ponys… trate de acercarme a ellos pero uian asustados, trate de jugar con ellos pero yo los aterraba… los veía trate con cada raza pero los que no huian… me atacaban, hasta que dejaron de uir… y decidieron enfrentarme… _

_yo no les hice nada… solo quería jugar… pero me canse de ellos… si no querían jugar conmigo, yo jugaría con ellos… de una forma u otra… asi que empece a jugarles bromas… varios ponys venían con grandes poderes a enfrentarme y me llamaban con varios nombres pero el que era mas común era discord…_

_Ese nombre me lo gane al tratar de enseñarles a esos ponys una lección… con varias bromas los puse encontra unos de otros… yo fui el culpable de crear sin intención warming hearth day… debido a que yo cree discordia entre las tribus… y a que ellos ya después de darse cuenta de que solo se hacían daño con eso… descubrieron después que yo lo cause… yo solo les hice bromas y ellos inmediatamente se culparon unos a otros.. la desconfianza siempre estuvo ahí…_

_Asi que me llamaron DISCORD DIOS DEL CAOS… eso de dios me lo dieron cuando las tres tribus se unieron a tratar de derrotarme… de devolverme al lugar de donde vine… yo no quería volver ahí, era demasiado solitario… asi que les di una prueba de mi dolor… al final no pudieron contra mi y la diosa de este mundo ETERNIA envio a sus hijas CELESTIA y LUNA a salvarlo de mi… _

_ellas usaron las reliquias sagradas que uso originalmente eternia para crear este mundo en mi contra con escusa de salvarlo… y asi fue todo… creci en soledad y repudiado por todos por mi aspecto y por que temian a lo que no entendían… pero como entender a algo a lo cual temes acercarte…_

_END_

Pinkie lloraba "lo siento tanto, pero ahora los ponys son de mente mas abierta" "lo he visto pero en ese tiempo todo era muy primitivo…Fue lo mismo que orillo a luna a su corrupción… los ponys temian tanto a su noche por la oscuridad que la envolvía que nunca apreciaron nada de la belleza que en ella se encontraba… y eso la orillo a la demencia y los miedos de los ponys ganaron tanta fuerza que esta influencia corrompió a luna… luna es la guardiana del mundo de los sueños y cuando estos se llenan de energía negativa es obvio que ella es afectada…"dijo mirando al cielo sin mucho interés.

"asi que eso fue lo que le paso a la princesa luna…?" dijo Pinkie "Asi es, el miedo de los ponys a la noche la corrompió y la llevo a transformarse" dijo mirándola y ella titubiante lo medito " la tranformo en eso… en eso en ese…ese…" dijo ella derramando una lagrima que discord limpio "monstruo? Si… el miedo crea monstruos" dijo mirándose las garras "la gente de pony ville no te teme… las chicas no te temen… el doctor y ditzy no te temen… y yo no te temo" dijo Pinkie abrasandolo… "y por eso estaré en deuda eterna contigo" Pinkie y discord se miraron a los ojos y Pinkie le dio un enorme beso en su nariz.

Discord se quedo enbobado y abochornado, tanta era su vergüenza que se cubrió la cara con sus patas y se hizo un ovillo, Pinkie se sento a su lado y abraso su cabeza… "eres tan lindo dizzy" "no soy lindo" "si , si lo eres… muy lindo" dijo ella besándole su frente, discord solo la abraso y ahí se quedaron mirando el horizonte… por unos segundos… "quieres esquiar" "SIIIIIIIII" dijo Pinkie, y asi discord y Pinkie esquiaron sobre el agua, usando una tetera de pez como fuerza de tiro…

En otro lugar fluttershy buscaba su tetera "oh my… pero donde estará?" y angel solo estaba impaciente con su taza de te vacia….(UPSI)

-*/-*/-*/-/-**/-*/*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/*/- */-*/-/*-

Elenahedgehog: Pinkie y discord sentados bajo una nube de algodón de dulce… tomando juntos de la misma pajilla leche con chocolate al son de las campanas, pronto abra boda y luego matrimonio y luego pinkiedraconis corriendo por el caos… HAHAHAHAHHA que risa…. O tal vez si….. No se los dire aun prrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrfftt….. Eso fue una trompetilla


	10. Chapter 10

D Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de MLPFM, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen… cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia o fue apropósito según lo que se me ocurra…. Cualquier elemento como música o personajes de otras series no son de mi propiedad solo los agrego por que me parecen cool….

**UN AMOR DISCORDADAMENTE PINKEADO…10**

Pinkie estaba acostada en su cama mirando al techo… desde ese dia en la playa había estado muy pensativa y en su corazón algo había nacido… "que me esta pasando?... yo nunca había estado asi" se dijo y apareció un espejo de mano y se rebiso los ojos y la lengua… "estare enferma?" se dijo mirándose mas detenidamente… pero no noto nada fuera de lo común… excepto que su cabello estaba sin puff… "algo anda mal conmigo… y no se que es…" entonces escucho un TUDD seguido de un "lo siento mi error" y sonrio muy feliz y su cabello hizo puff de nuevo, se miro en el espejo y sonrio… si… su escencia Pinkie había vuelto "debo estarme resfriando o algo asi" dijo Pinkie y habrio la ventana y miro enfrente a ditzy entregando una carta a una pony en una ventana del segundo piso…

"DITZY DINKY DOO YUJUUUU" dijo feliz saludándola desde su ventana "PINKY DINKY WUUUUJUUU" dijo derpy saludándola y volando hacia su ventana… se saludaron con un frotamiento de nariz y la dejo entrar… bajaron juntas por la casa hasta la pastelería y desayunaron unos muffins y cupcakes con mantequilla y extra frosting… después ditzy se despidió por que debía ir ha hacer entregas y Pinkie se puso triste… "derpy…?" "si?" "estaría bien si mañana hacemos algo juntas?" dijo Pinkie algo nerviosa "CLARO… derp" "si… perfecto nos vemos después yo paso por ti temprano" "oky doky…derp" "derpy doki wuuu" dijo ella sonriente y se despidieron con un abrazo y ditzy se fue volando…

Cuando ya no vio a ditzy se volvió a poner triste… "OH NO CREO QUE ESTOY ENFERMA TIIIIIILIGTHHHHH" dijo y se fue corriendo a la biblioteca… twiligth estaba dándoles unos libros a unas pequeñas ponys y spike acomodando unos libros en unos anaqueles "aquí tienen pequeñas disfruten su lectura" "gracias señorita sparkle"… entonces un huracán rozado entro y se estrello con twilight "TWIIIILIIIIIIGTH" dijo estreyandose sobre ella y zarandeándola de los hombros "twilight estoy enferma muy enferma… oiste ENFERMAAAAAAA…" twiligth la levito de encina y la dejo en una burbuja flotando "Pinkie que rayos te pasa?" "twiligth hay algo muy muy MUUUY malo conmigo" "Pinkie de que hablas?" "mi energía Pinkie esta desapareciendo" "QUEEEE?" dijo twilight "si, esta mañana desperté sin mi puff style…" "spike ve por las chicas esto podría ser serio" "de acuerdo twiligth spike a la orden" dijo y se fue.

"ok Pinkie siéntate aquí y dime exactamente como ocurre esto con detalle" dijo acostándola en un diván "bueno recuerdo que estaba bien cuando me desperté… en realidad estaba muy feliz organizando las cosas de mi cuarto cuando de pronto puff mi Pinkie power se fue y me sentí rara" "ok veamos, as tenido estos episodios últimamente" "OH SIII MUCHAS VECES EN ESTOS ULTIMOS DIAS"

"que tan frecuente?" "no lo se pero en estos últimos días han aumentado y hoy desperté asi… sin poder Pinkie" twilight estaba anotando todo y decidió llevarla a su laboratorio para hacerle unos analisis … cuando estaba midiendo sus ondas cerebrales y ondas cardiacas encontró una fluctuación… "muy interesante" "que cosa?" en eso entraron todas las chicas y rarity hizo un escena de desastre y rainbow tomo apinkie por los hombros "que te pasa Pinkie acaso se transformara en un alien o algo asi?" dijo en pánico "no lo se" "twilight que descubriste" dijo AJ "pues lo único que muestran los analisis es que Pinkie tiene una extraña vibra que afecta su mente y corazón, pero no puedo descubrir el origen" rainbow y fluttershy estaban soltando a Pinkie.

"bueno pero ahora que estan todas aquí me siento mejor ven mi energía Pinkie volvió… pero cuando subían algo se cayo del crin de Pinkie "o pero que adorable escama, darling se te cayo esto y debo decir que es verdaderamente elegante" dijo rarity levitando la escama frente a Pinkie y al verla Pinkie se desinflo poniéndose realmente lúgubre… "WAAAAAAAAAAAAA" gritaron las chicas y AJ golpeo la escama lejos de las chicas "no la rompan dizzy me la dio" "eso es ese maldito esto ha de ser lo que te tiene" dijo rainbow "de que hablas fue un obsequio de dizzy?" "ditzy desde que lo tienes has tenidos estos episodios de debilidad?" dijo twilight…

Pinkie lo pensó y en realidad era cierto… desde que la tiene le a pasado esto… "no creo que sea por esto, dizzy me lo dio… fue un obsequio de amigos" dijo y entonces imagino la cara sonriente de discord y se deprimió mucho mas… "NO DIZZY NO LO HARIA ES MI AMIGO ES MI:::: ES MI:::" y en eso la cola de Pinkie sintio un twich y un enorme chash se escucho desde la copa de la biblioteca y WAMMMMM…

Fue cuando derpy entro por un agujero en el techo "WAAAAAAAA" gritaron todas y de pronto el estilo puff de Pinkie volvió "DERPYYYY" dijo feliz Pinkie "lo siento mi error… derp" Pinkie abrasa a derpy muy feliz "oh derpy que feliz soy de verte" "lo siento hubo fiesta y lo olvide… lo siento mi error" "no derpy no hubo fiesta estamos todas aquí porque algo raro le pasa a Pinkie…. Y por que rayos chocaste con el techo de twilight?" dijo rainbow "oh… estaba volando cuando unas nubes de figuras pasaron volando también… y me puse a jugar con una enforna de corderito cuando mi ojo feliz miro una en forma de muffin y me distraje…. Derp" dijo ella aun siendo abrasada por Pinkie.

"bueno ahora que estas aquí tal vez nos puedas dar tu opinión sugarcube" dijo AJ "sobre que Derp…?" "te dije que estamos aquí porque a Pinkie le pasa algo malo y creemos que discord embrujo esta escama y le esta haciendo algo malo a Pinkie" dijo rainbow, derpy tomo la escama y la examino… la miro fijamente… la olfateo… la lamio…la mordisqueo… finalmente la miro muy pensativamente… y la abraso… (todo bajo los ojos perplejos de todas y Pinkie estaba super abochornada)… "esto no tiene nada malo es un yuju" dijo derpy "que en toda equestria es un yuju Darling?" dijo Rarity "oh… eso es un amuleto de buena suerte que le das a una persona que quieres mucho mucho mucho" dijo derpy sacando algo de su gorra de cartera.

Las chicas se acercaron y derpy saco un saquito y mostro su contenido… era un diente… "YAKKKK QUE ES ESO POR CELESTIA?" dijeron las chicas "un diente de un pony" dijo fluttershy mirándolo sin asco "porque rayos tienes tu el diente de un pony, es tuyo?" "sip y nop, no es de mi boca pero si es mio" "esto es un yuju?" dijo fluttershy "sip… mi muffin me lo dio" dijo feliz "espera quieres decir que ese diente es de el doctor?" dijo twiligth mirando el diente "como el lo dijo ··una muestra de mi eterna gratitud y devoción a mi pequeña mariposa traviesa·· eso dijo" dijo derpy poniendo el diente en el saquito y mostrándoselo a Pinkie.

"porque rayos te dio un diente en lugar de una joya o algo elegante digno de una dama Darling?" dijo Rarity "porque yo le di un yuju antes, mi mama dice que si le das un yuju a un amigo especial una parte de ti siempre estará con el… derp" "que yuju le diste a el profesor?" dijo AJ "oh en una aventura que tuvimos le hice cosquillas a una hidra con mis alas para que soltara a el doctor y me araño el lomo dañando una de mis alas… en eso aprovecho el doctor y noqueo a la hidra dejándole caer una enorme roca encima que la hundió en un pantano lleno de ranas…" "asi que por eso había una hidra furiosa en ese pantano" dijo twilight recordando el incidente de los ticks de Pinkie.

"el doctor se sintió tan mal por ello que decidi darle un yuju como protección por que si hubiese estado antes con el no se hubiese metido en tan gran lio, asi que le di una de mis plumas como yuju asi siempre estaría yo con el cuidándolo de todo lo malo aunque no estuviésemos juntos… el doctor ha beses se pone triste cuando esta solo asi nunca estará realmente solo y a tampoco me gusta estar sola asi que el doctor me dio un yuju también" "porque un diente?" "lo perdió un dia peleando con un dragon en applelusa que se estaba comiendo todas las manzanas… lo buffalos consideran sagrados a los dragones asi que no podían hacerle nada solo ayudar a salvar las manzanas… el necesitaba un regaño asi que le dije que no fuera un meany y dejara a los arboles tranquilos… el me hiba a golpear con la cola y el doctor se puso en medio y lo golpeo a el sacándole un diente… después me enoje y le di un sermón y el acepto ayudar a la plantación para restituir los arboles y que solo lo hizo por que tenia mucha hambre… asi que los buffalos le dieron muchas piedras de turquesas para calmar su apetito y todo acabo bien y el doctor tomo el diente y me lo dio en esta alforjita para que recuerde que yo nunca estoy sola y siempre puedo contar con el" dijo muy feliz.

Las chicas estaban llorando y Pinkie abraso a derpy "discord debió darte un yuju para que no te sintieras sola, el sentirse solo es lo peor que hay…derp" Pinkie recordó que ese dia que discord se lo dio, ella no quería que ellos se fueran… especialmente no quería que discord se fuera… se sintió ella mal al darle esa sonrisa triste de despedida que le dio pero cuando esa hermosa escama roja floto frente a ella, ella se sintió muy feliz… "pero si la escama es para hacer a alguien feliz por que Pinkie se siente tan mal?" dijo spike "porque cuando alguien encuentra a su muffin debe de darle un yuju y ahora que pinke encontró a su … mejor dicho a su cupcake ella debe de darle un yuju" dijo muy feliz.

"como que mi cupcake?" dijo Pinkie "si, yo tengo un muffin, lo encontré y lo quiero mucho… tu encontraste tu cupcake y lo quieres mucho…" en eso tocaron a la puerta y cuando spike abrió una voz varonil y con un exótico acento ingles dijo "disculpen la molestia, pero vengo a entregar estos libros y a solicitar mi nuevo pedido…OH DERPY FANCI THAT… MI BUTTERDROP QUE BUENO QUE TE ENCUENTRO MIRA TENGO DOS BOLETOS PARA EL SHOW THE STARFIRE" "OH GUDDY GUDDY QUE BIEN…" dijo derpy revoloteando feliz hasta el doctor para saludarse con un besito esquimal… "oh estoy interrumpiendo algo?" "nop, solo que Pinkie encontró su cupcake como yo encontré mi muffin" dijo ella feliz y el doctor se abochorno, "oh fanci that, pues felicidades Pinkie se que seras muy feliz con tu cupcake como yo con mi butterdrop" dijo el y se fueron "hasta mañana" "hasta luego" dijeron y mientras la pareja se iba las chicas estaban rojas del bochorno…

"eso explica por que el doctor jamás restauro la casa de derpy" dijo rainbow "bueno era de esperarse, se que eran los mejores amigos y es obvio que después que convivir tanto con un amigo algo como eso pase" dijo fluttershy recibiendo mirada de las chicas "epp" dijo avergonzada por lo que dijo, "ESTA BIEN YA SE LO QUE DEBO HACER" dijo Pinkie volviéndose superpuff, se fue a su casa y se miro en el espejo... ya sabía porque estaba tan rara… discord se había ido por casi dos semanas a canterlot y ella lo extrañaba…no se había dado cuenta de ello, pero cada vez que miraba la escama se ponía feliz pero al pensar que no lo podría ver en persona por mucho tiempo la entristecía de sobre manera… "creo que si encontré a mi cupcake" dijo ella dándose cuenta de ello… tomo unas tijeras… sonrió y esa noche no durmió haciendo algunas cosas…..

-*/-*/-*/-/-**/-*/*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/*/- */-*/-/*-

Elenahedgehog: uhhhhhhhhhhhhh amor mas amor como conquistar un corazoooooonnn


	11. Chapter 11

D Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de MLPFM, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen… cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia o fue apropósito según lo que se me ocurra…. Cualquier elemento como música o personajes de otras series no son de mi propiedad solo los agrego por que me parecen cool….

**UN AMOR DISCORDADAMENTE PINKEADO…11**

En otra parte de equestria…canterlot la suit para invitados…

Un enorme bulto se retorcía bajo las sabanas… "YA BASTA" dijo y trono los dedos y todo en el cuarto empezó a flotar y hacer desastres en el cuarto… las pared cambiaban de colores como espiral… el encobijado salió de entre las sabanas y empezó a flotar en pose pensativa… Discord estaba aburrido… y cuando el dios del caos se aburre se frustra y demasiado… había estado asistiendo a cenas… reuniones… platicas… ceremonias… eventos importantes… bailes… y estaba de sobremanera aburrido… miraba a su alrededor y todo lo aburría…

camino por el palacio un poco… todos al verlo se escurrían fuera de su vista o se arrodillaban respetuosamente ante el… eso lo enfermaba de sobre manera… arrastraba los pies en cada paso… no tenia ánimos de flotar y entonces llego a la sala de la historia y vio los vitrales… algo en su interior se revolvió… al posar sus ojos en cierta sección muy conocida… vio los suyos… cuando fue el terror de equestria y las princesas lo sellaron, después cuando se libero y las chicas lo atraparon... entonces se quedo mirando a un punto del vitral… miro un punto rosado… soltó un resoplido y se sento en el lugar mirando el vitral…

Entonces entro luna "no es bueno vivir atormentándose en el pasado" dijo ella sentándose a su lado, el solto un resoplido… no estaba de animos de compañía… por lo menos no era celestia… detestaba que ella se hiciera la sabelotodo… la miro de reojo y le dio una mirada de molestia y desinteres "no lo hago, no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hise, jamás me e arrepentido de nada… pude llegar a sentirme un poco triste o molesto por mis decisiones pero jamás arrepentirme de ellas" dijo el levantándose y luna lo tomo de su pata, no tenia humor para ser sermoneado.

"se lo que se siente discord, cuando yo hice lo que hice no me sentí mal, sentia que era justo lo que hacia que ellos eran responsables de mi daño… pero ahora que he vuelto mi vida no fue la misma discord, todos me temian y aun hoy hay algunos que aun me temen… pero no me fijo en los que aun lo hacen sino en aquellos que han abierto su corazón hacia mi, es por eso que yo di el cambio discord, mi hermana lo hizo al tener que romper su corazón al cellarme, yo lo hice al abrir el mio" dijo y se levanto y camino unos pasos lejos de el "eres bueno con los videojuegos discord?" el sonrio y la siguió.

Mas tarde estaban en la sala de juegos "y para discord el caos master puntuación máxima" dijo el orgulloso "oh vamos ni siquiera tia puede vencerme en este juego" "quieres una revancha" "YOU ARE ON" dijo ella… cuando se escucho un TUDD en una pared "lo siento mi error" dijo alguien y discord abrió los ojos de par en par "podría ser?" dijo y se sobre salto al ver a luna levantarse de golpe y abrir la ventana "oh mi mas apreciada ditzy doo es una gran alegría verte" dijo ella sonriendo feliz "hola luna… oh creo que se supone que debo decirte princesa primero… lo siento mi error… derp" "oh para nada mi muy apreciada ditzy pasa por favor, hay alguien que deseo que conozcas", derpy entro por la ventana y sonrio feliz al ver a discord.

"discord holaaaaa…derp" "holaaaaa derpyyyyyy…derp" dijo el y se abrasaron luna los miro perpleja "se conocen?" "si pues como no conocer a la cartera numero uno de ponyville" dijo el tomando a ditzy y haciéndole un remolino en el cabello "jijijiji discord chistoso" dijo ditzy… "ups lo olvide casi… correoooooo" dijo ella y saco unas cartas y paquetes para luna "y este es de mi para ti" dijo sacando una enorme tarjeta en forma de luna llena.

"mis mas grandes agradecimientos pequeña estrellita" dijo luna sonriéndole dulcemente, dándole un leve abraso lleno de cariño "mira somos nosotras en la luna comiendo muffins con el doctor" dijo ella abriendo la tarjeta que era un dibujo que parecía hecho por un potrillo "realmente magnifico lo pondré con los demás", luna abrió la sala contigua y discord miro varios dibujos y recuerditos… "desde cuando son amigas derpy doo?" dijo discor maravareando a derpy con su cola a lo que ella reia.

"mmmmm oh eso pues… un dia yo soñé que estaba en un campo mirando la luna" discord levanto una ceja y miro a luna, ella abochornada se acerco a derpy y se sento a su lado "me pareció un sueño tan peculiar que me acerque para ver si no se trataba de una pesadilla, me disfrace de mi hermana y le ofreci hacer un hermoso dia pero ella me dijo que no… que ella quería la luna, la luna era muy bonita que ella quería mas luna pero que estaba triste por que no había estrellas, pero es bonita la luna pero con estrellas ya no estaría tan solita en el cielo" dijo luna y unas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos y abraso a derpy "las noches siguientes visite a derpy en sueños disfrasada como mi hermana hasta que un dia" dijo abochornada.

"que?" dijo discord intrigado "le dije que dejara de usar ese disfraz si queríamos ser amigas" dijo ditzy "esa noche di el cambio, fue con ditzy con la primera que me abrí, pero seguí presentándome ante ella como la pequeña luna, hasta que la vi en persona en nightmare night después de todo el bullicio me presente ante ella y le dije que era yo, y ella solo me sonrió y dijo que ya lo sabia pero que parecía ocupada y no quería molestarme" dijo luna.

Después de jugar un rato con ellas discord volvió a su cuarto más calmado pero aun algo triste… apareció una nube rosa y le dio la forma de Pinkie… entonces se abochorno y estuvo a punto de besar la nube cuando algo entro por la ventana "lo siento mi error" discord oculto la nube "derpy que paso?" "ya me voy a ponyville pero debo hacer una entrega mas" "si?" "CORREOOOOO" dijo y le dio un paquete a discord, lo abraso y le dio un beso en la frente "no estés triste discord, todos encuentran a su muffin tarde o temprano… o tal vez sea tu COTTONCANDY" y se fue volando.

"que rayos quiso decir con eso?" dijo perplejo abriendo su caja y en eso un pay de crema rosada se estrello a su cara, confetis y globos salieron de la caja y cuando discord se quito el plato de la cara que le quedo toda embadurnada miro que de la caja salía flotando una canasta de cupcakes, tomo la canasta y leyó una pequeña tarjeta "para mi cupcake favorito en todo el mundo… de Pinkie" a discord se le salía el corazón… entonces miro el resto del contenido de la caja, una tarjeta enorme que era similar a la de luna solo que con forma de una nube rosa… adentro estaban todos dibujados bailando… las mane six y derpy y el doctor… y ellos dos bailando sobre la mesa…

Discord abraso la tarjeta y noto una bolsita rosada… la abrió y de dentro salió un rizo de cabello risado y rosado… discord se sintió flotar… y lagrimas salieron de sus ojos… la carta que venia con ella decía "para mi cupcake de chocolate con frosting rosado… para que una parte de mi siempre este contigo… ven pronto a casa… con muchos cariños y cupcakes …pinkie pie… ps… espero que te gustara la tarta" podía imaginarse a Pinkie en su cama riéndose como loquita de la broma que le jugo… el sonrio y se lamio toda la crema de la cara y bajo con magia la nube de Pinkie y le dio un besito …. Y la abraso y se dispuso a dormir "buenas noches mi cottocandy pay" se rio y se durmió…

En el otro lado de equestria en ponyville pinkie se acostaba en su cama y al mirar la escama ya no se sentia triste… es mas la invadia una sensacion de alegria que la inundaba en todo su ser… "buenas noches mi chocolate cupcake" dijo soriendo y llendose a dormer en un estado supper puffy.

-*/-*/-*/-/-**/-*/*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/*/- */-*/-/*-

Elenahedgehog: GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL CHUTASOOOOOOOOO TOUCH DOWNNNNN HOMERONNNNNNN…. VAMOS DISCORD VAMOS PINKIE MAS AMOR MAS AMOR...

Aparece un chibidiscord y un chibidoctor.

chibidiscord: elena?

ELENAHEDGEHOG: si chibidiscord

Chibidiscord: tenemos una duda

Elenahedgehog: si chibis díganme

Chibidoctor: por que fluttershy esta tan extraña últimamente…

Elenahedgehog: uuuuuuuuuuuu pero que dices (con troll face) eso se vera en el próximo chap…. Si se me pega la gana WUAAAAAABUAHAHAHAHAHA

Los chibis la miran con pokerface :asustas…


End file.
